Audrey Hudson
by FinchelQuick34
Summary: Audrey Hudson is the 14 year old daughter of Finn and Rachel. She loves her New York City life. But Finn and Rachel have something to tell her wich will cause Audrey's life to change. Future Fic!
1. Rising Star

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR AUDREY HUDSON! **

_I hope you all like this new story! The next chapter of Beth:Her Story will be up very soon!_

* * *

Audrey Hudson woke up in her large pink bedroom not nervous but excited for her audition to play Maria in her schools production of 'West Side Story'. As the fourteen year old sprung out of bed and started doing vocal exercises. Being the daughter of a three time tony award winning actress came with perks. Audrey went to the pest private school in New York City. She also got a lot of things she asked for, but she didn't take advantage of it.

As she finished getting dressed she headed towards the kitchen. "Morning Audrey," said her mother flipping pancakes. She loved hearing the sweet sound of her mom's voice in the morning. "Morning! Pancakes? That's rare." "Well I wanted to make your favorite breakfast food. Something for good luck for your audition today." Rachel said to her daughter as Audrey sat on the stool at the kitchen island. She looked out the large glass window to see her New York. She loved the city she grew up in. Audrey knew where everything was. She could walk around New York City blind folded and find her way around.

"Do you have a show tonight?' Audrey asked her mom hoping she would say no. When Audrey was younger she would miss her mom so much. Some nights she would cry herself to sleep because she missed her mom. But, she loved seeing her mom on stage, doing what she loved. Audrey hoped to be on Broadway doing the same thing. "Actually I do. I'm sorry sweetie."

Rachel played Fanny Brice, the lead role in 'Funny Girl'. "No, it's fine," said Audrey with doubt. She loved how her mom reached her dream in becoming a Broadway star. Audrey knew she worked hard to get where she is now in her career. "But I will be home by 5," said Rachel handing her a plate of pancakes. "Really?" "Yes," Audrey smiled with joy as she began to eat her pancakes. "Needs some syrup," Audrey grabbed the syrup bottle and started to squeeze. "Not too much!" said Rachel. Rachel then grabbed the bottle from Audrey's hand, "Hey!" Audrey said. "I don't like you having too much sugar, you know that," said Rachel. "Sorry. I just like a lot of syrup on my pancakes."

After taking a few bites she felt someone rustle her wavy brown hair, "Morning," said Finn. "Morning Daddy," Audrey responded. He sat down next to his daughter, "Hey! Get your own!" said Audrey to her Dad, who was trying to steal one of her pancakes. Rachel laughed. "Hey its 6:30. You better get going!" Audrey finished her pancakes, she felt her chest, "Shoot where is it?"

Audrey began searching the apartment. She then found her necklace in her bathroom. "Found it! I swear I can't go a day without wearing this," she said aloud. It was a gold necklace with a music note on it. Finn and Rachel had given it to her when she was very little. She quickly put on the necklace. Audrey gave both her parents a kiss goodbye. "Bye Mom, bye Dad, love you!" she shouted on her way out. "Good luck!" Finn and Rachel responded in unison.

"How are you feeling?" Finn asked Rachel. "Good, actually." Finn got up from his stool and started walking towards his wife. "When should we tell her?" she asked him. "Tonight," he said. "She's going to be heartbroken. Maybe I should make her favorite dinner or something." "Yeah. Let's just expect the unexpected," he said giving her a kiss on the head.

* * *

_Please review! I love hearing your opinions! Next chapter will be up soon! :D _


	2. Auditions and Changes

Audrey made her way to the auditorium. She had no doubt in her mind why she wouldn't get the part of Maria. When she heard her name called she sprung up and out of the auditorium seat and headed to the stage. She really wanted this part. She wanted to make her mom proud. And when Audrey was determined to do something, something that she really wanted, there was no stopping her.

"Hi, I'm Audrey Hudson and I'll be auditioning for the role of Maria," she said as the music started to begin. Another classmate sung the part of Tony along with her.

MARIA  
Tonight, tonight  
It all began tonight  
I saw you and the  
world went away

Tonight, tonight  
There's only you tonight  
What you are, what you  
do, what you say

TONY  
Today, all day I  
had the feeling  
A miracle would happen  
I know now I was right

TONY & MARIA  
For here you are  
And what was just a  
world is a star  
Tonight

Tonight, tonight  
The world is full of light  
With suns and moons  
all over the place

When the song ended everyone applauded. Audrey was very pleased with her performance. "Thank you Audrey we'll let you know on Monday," said Mrs. Howarth, the director of the play. "Thank you," she responded. Audrey grabbed her things as she started to make her way out the door. She soon met up with her friend Brenna.

"Hey Audrey! Your audition was amazing as usual!" "Thanks Brenna, that means a lot. You did great too!" The two girls started walking home together through the hustle and bustle of New York City. Audrey loved the smell of the city, the crazy people, everything about New York she loved. Brenna's phone started to ring. It was a text, "Darn, I have to babysit my brother tonight. You're so lucky you're an only child. No other siblings to worry about," said Brenna. "Yeah, I'm actually kind of glad too. I like being an only child. I'm always the center of attention," Audrey responded. Brenna giggled, "Audrey Hudson always wanting the spotlight." Both girls laughed. They soon arrived at Audrey's apartment building, "Bye Brenna. Good luck with the babysitting." "Thanks Audrey!"

Audrey went though the revolving door and entered the lobby. She approached the front desk, "Hey Audrey. How did the audition go?" asked Chris, he worked at the apartment building. "I think I got the part! Any mail today?" Audrey asked. "Oh, your mom already picked it up awhile ago," said Chris. Audrey looked at the clock in the lobby. 5:30. "Oh that's right. Thanks Chris!"

When she arrived on the 45th floor she could smell something good getting off the elevator. She entered the apartment and saw her mom and dad cooking dinner. She hung her coat up in the closet and placed her bag on the floor. "Hey! How was the audition?" asked Finn. "I really think I got the part. Everyone loved my performance," said Audrey. Finn laughed, she sounded like Rachel. Audrey went to the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle. "What's for dinner?" "Your favorite vegan casserole." Even though Audrey wasn't necessarily a vegan. She really liked her mom's vegan casserole. "Now, go do your homework before dinner," Rachel added. And with that, Audrey headed to her room.

By the time dinner was ready, the three of them sat down to eat. "Audrey we need to tell you something," said Rachel. Audrey raised her head letting them know that they had her full attention. "We have given this a lot of thought and well, were moving," she said to her daughter. Audrey stopped chewing, "Excuse me? Cause it sounded like you said we're moving." "Well we are. To Ohio," said Finn holding his wife's hand.

"Bu...but mom what about your career?" she asked. "My last show is next Friday," said Rachel in response. "This is crazy! New York is my home, I grew up here! I took my first steps in this apartment. I had my first Christmas here. I want to be a performer. I want to be on Broadway someday and to follow that dream I can't move to Ohio!" said Audrey. She certainly got this attitude from her mom. "We know this is hard for you Audrey," Finn said. "Wait why are we moving anyways? What's in Ohio that's not here?" she interrupted her father.

"That's something else we need to tell you," said Rachel. Audrey raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "First, is because we want to give you a normal life. No more private school, no more paparazzi when we go out to dinner," said Finn. Audrey was silent. "The second reason why is, I'm pregnant," Rachel added. Audrey choked on her food a little, "Is this a joke? That's why we're moving, you want me to have a normal life. And because you're pregnant!" said Audrey trying to contain herself. She was Finn and Rachel's entire world until now.

"We wanted to do this when we found out we were having you but we decided to stay in the city. But we've now decided to move back to Ohio," Finn said to his daughter. Audrey stood up from the table in anger. "I can't believe you guys are doing this to me! I want to stay here with my friends. I want to fulfill my dream here. Now I can't be in 'West Side Story' because of you guys!" Audrey stormed off. "Audrey Caroline Hudson, get back here right now. You do not walk away from us and you will not give us this attitude," shouted Rachel. Audrey turned around and faced her mom and dad. There were tears streaming down her face, "I hate you!" Audrey shouted, and she ran into her bedroom. She plopped on her bed and cried into her pillow. Audrey started to think. She felt guilty for the harsh words she had just said. But, she was still mad at them. "Can I come in?" She heard her father's voice coming through the door. "No! Go away! I don't want to see you." Audrey said back as she heard her dad's footsteps fade away.

"She hates us Finn. She hates us!" said Rachel. "She doesn't hate us." Finn said coming back from Audrey's bedroom. "Yes she does. She said so herself." Rachel responded. She placed her hands on her face. "She didn't mean that Rach. It was just in the heat of the moment," he said sitting next to her on the couch. He put his arm around her. Rachel rested her head on his shoulder, "I hope so."


	3. Home Movies

Here you go chapter 3! Sorry that this is short. I really wanted to add this in. Giving you some moments from Audrey growing up! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR AUDREY AND HAYLEY!**

* * *

Audrey couldn't sleep that night. So much had happened at dinner, it was too much for her to process. She sat up and put her dark brown wavy hair in a messy bun and quietly walked into the entertainment room, trying not to wake up her parents.

When she entered the room she walked towards the bookshelf where the home movies were located. Finn and Rachel had documented every moment of Audrey's life. Audrey pulled off a few to watch. The first one she put in titled Audrey coming home for the hospital she sat back on the couch and pressed play.

**Video**

"Hi daddy! Say hi Audrey," said a young Rachel carrying baby Audrey in a car carrier *camera zooming in on Audrey's face*.

"First day back home from the hospital. Boy do we have a night ahead of us," said Finn. "Don't even mention that. I'm so exhausted," Rachel said as she walked over towards the couch and placed the car carrier on the floor.

Rachel sat down on the couch and unstrapped Audrey from the carrier and held her as she began to sing a lullaby. Audrey closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep, Rachel smiled. "You're going to be a great mom," said Finn from behind the camera. "And you're going to be a great dad," Rachel responded looking up at the camera with a smile.

When the video ended, all Audrey could do was smile. She put another one in that read Audrey's first day in Central Park

**Video **

"Higher daddy, higher!" said a now four year old Audrey. "Not too high Finn! She could fall!" said Rachel from behind the camera. "Don't worry Rach! I won't!" shouted Finn from a distance.

When Audrey was done swinging, she ran over to Rachel. The camera moved down to show Audrey. "Hi mommy!" said Audrey. "Hi baby, did you have fun?" Rachel asked. The camera moved back up to show Finn running behind an unaware Audrey. "You bet she did." Finn said grabbing his daughter from behind, tickling her. Audrey squealed with laughter.

The next video Audrey put in read Audrey's 8th Birthday

**Video**

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Audrey. Happy Birthday to you!" everyone said in unison.

A now eight year old Audrey then blew out her candles and everyone applauded. "Happy Birthday baby," said Rachel kissing her daughters head. Finn did the same.

Then the camera switched over to Audrey opening her birthday presents. "A new Barbie doll! Thanks Quinn!" She ran over to Quinn giving her a hug. "You're welcome sweetie," said Quinn sitting next to her husband Sam. Audrey then quickly ran over to Hayley (Sam and Quinn's eight year old daughter) to show her the Barbie doll. She quickly ran back to open the rest of her gifts.

"Ooooooo! It's so pretty! Thanks Uncle Kurt!" said Audrey. "What's an eight year old going to do a Marc Jacobs bag?" asked Rachel. "You're never too old to start looking fabulous," Kurt responded.

Audrey laughed after the video ended. She looked at the clock on the end table. It read 2:05am. She headed back to her room now tired from watching the memories of her childhood.

* * *

_I really liked how this chapter turned out. Just some really sweet moments! Next chaper should be up soon! And it's a lot longer! _

_Thanx!_


	4. Lost and Found

Ok, so I really wanted to type this chapter up! So here it is! A lot of stuff happens! Hope you like!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ECXCEPT AUDREY, CHRIS, ELLA, AND ELLA'S MOM.**

* * *

Audrey woke up Saturday morning still mad about the previous night. She walked out of her room to find her Uncle Kurt sitting on the cough in the living room.

"Uncle Kurt!" Audrey said running towards him. "Hey!" he said giving her a hug. "What are you doing here?" "Oh, I decided to come over, see how things are going. Your Mom and Dad were up earlier. I told them to go back to bed and said that I would take you out for the day," Kurt said to the excited brunette. "Where are we going?" Audrey asked. "How does SAX 5th Avenue sound?" Kurt responded. "Are you kidding? Let me get dressed. I'll be back in 5 minutes!"

While in SAX, Kurt brought up what happened the previous night to Audrey. "So, your mom and dad told me what happened last night. Major news huh?" "Yeah, major news. How are things with you and Blaine? Oh this is cute," she said pointing to a bag. "Audrey, that's a fabulous bag and things are fine between Blaine and I but don't change the subject. You didn't really mean what you said did you?" Kurt asked her. "No, I didn't mean it. I'm just so mad right now. Moving, having a new sibling on the way. It's just too much," Audrey said.

"Listen Audrey, I know it's going to be hard for you. But they're doing what's best for you," said Kurt. "No, they're not doing what's best for me. They're doing what's best for them and what's best for my future brother or sister!" she said running out of SAX. Kurt ran after her. Audrey made it out, "Taxi!" she shouted with her hand out trying to get a cabs attention. Finally one pulled over, "Central Park please. And fast!" The taxi drove away before Kurt could stop her.

Audrey walked through Central Park and finally made it to the playground. She walked over to the swings. She sat on the same swing that she saw herself at four being pushed on by her dad. Audrey looked around at the happy children playing with their parents. She always thought that she would be an only child. She started pushing herself a little on the swing. Audrey looked to her left to see a little girl, about six years old, crying, and walking towards her.

"Can you help me? I'm lost and I can't find my mommy," said the little girl. "Umm, ok. What does your Mommy look like?" Audrey asked. The little girl thought hard, trying to remember. "Shh...he was wearing aaa…a brown ttop with jeans," she said crying. "What color is her hair?" Audrey again asked. The little girl pointed to her hair. "Oh, so she has blonde hair like you?" The little girl nodded. "We'll find her." Audrey said to her trying to stay positive about the situation. She took the little girls hand and Audrey began to look for a woman that fit the little girls description.

They walked around beyond the playground and…nothing. Audrey decided to head back to the playground, maybe her mom was looking for her there. They soon got back to the playground, and Audrey looked around again and still nothing. She looked down at the little girl, her face filled with worry. Audrey knelt down to the little girls level. "Don't worry we'll find her soon," or at least he hoped. She led the little girl to one of the benches.

"My name's Audrey, what's your name?"

"Ella Rose, but everyone calls me Ella."

"Nice to meet you Ella. Do you want to go on the swings?" Audrey asked and Ella's face lit up and she nodded.

"Higher Audrey! Higher!" Ella said as Audrey pushed her on the swings. Audrey thought of the video she watched last night with her saying the same thing. If this was what being a big sister was like, Audrey liked the feeling. "Mommy!" Ella exclaimed. Audrey stopped pushing and let Ella off. "Ella!" said the mother as Ella ran into her arms. Audrey walked over to the mother and daughter. "Mommy, this is my friend Audrey. She tried to help me find you," said Ella. "Thank you so much Audrey for watching her. She means the world to me," said the Mother. "It was no problem. She has a beautiful name by the way." Audrey said to the Mother holding Ella. "It's getting dark out. Do you need a ride home Audrey?" she asked Audrey. "Sure."

"Thanks for the ride. Bye Ella!" "Bye Audrey!" said Ella. "Thank you so much again Audrey. The ride was the least I could do." As the cab left, Audrey headed to the apartment lobby where she saw four police officers. She ran over to Chris. "Chris! What's going on? Why are the police here?" Audrey asked. "Your Mom and Dad were worried sick so they called the police when they heard you ran off."

She ran to the elevator and pressed the button that read 45. When Audrey entered her apartment, she saw her mom and dad talking to two of the officers. "You called the police?" Audrey said slamming the door. "Oh thank god!" said Rachel with tears streaming down her face giving her daughter a hug. "Are you ok? Did anything happen to you?" Rachel asked. "I'm fine mom," she said pushing Rachel off of her. "You didn't need to call the police! I was fine!" Audrey stated. "No it's not fine. You just turned fourteen and you went missing for 6 hours in one of the biggest cities in the world leaving your Uncle, your Mother, and I worried sick," said Finn. "Well I'm sorry I worried you. It wouldn't matter if I was kidnapped anyways because you'd have another child to fill my place." Audrey said in an angry tone. Rachel wiped off the tears and spoke up. "That's it. I've had it with you talking to us with that attitude," Rachel yelled. "Rachel, you shouldn't be yelling, you're pregnant." Finn said to her. "I don't care right now," she said. "We know that you're mad and upset with us but you can talk to us like this," Rachel finished. Audrey was shocked. Rachel had never yelled at her before. She didn't know what to say, she just ran off into her room.

A few hours later Rachel went to talk to Audrey. "Can I come in?" Audrey heard her mother's voice coming through the other side of her door. It took a minute for her to answer, "Fine." Rachel entered and she saw her daughter on her bed with her back towards her. "We need to talk. What's going on with you? I'm sorry that I yelled at you like that but you shouldn't have ran off like you did and you certainly shouldn't have talked to us like that," said Rachel. "You want to know what's going on? What's going on is that my life is changing as I know it. I'm leaving my childhood home. I'm not going to be an only child anymore. My life sucks right now," Audrey said to her mom throwing her head onto her pillow.

Rachel started to play with her daughter's hair. She would always do that to comfort Audrey. "I'm sorry sweetie if we're ruining your life. But this is what your father and I want. And don't you ever think that we wouldn't love you any less when this baby comes. We love you so much. You know that right?" Audrey turned over to face her mom. Audrey's face was red from crying. "I know, and I'm sorry for all the things I said and I don't hate you or dad. I love you and I'm sorry." Audrey said with tears running down her cheeks as she hugged her mom tight. They held each other for the longest time. Rachel was happy to have her daughter back. Audrey let go of Rachel and wiped off her tears. "Dad was right, you did make a great mom." "How'd you know he said that?" Rachel asked. "I watched some home movies last night." Rachel smiled at Audrey. "Hey Mom?" Audrey asked. "Yeah?" "This may sound childish but, can you sing to me until I fall asleep? Like when I was little." Rachel smiled at the request. "Sure sweetie, of course," said Rachel.

Funny  
Did you hear that

Funny  
Yeah, the guy said honey

You're a funny girl  
That's me I just keep them  
In stitches doubled in half

And though I may be all wrong for the guy  
I'm good for a laugh  
I guess it's not funny

Life is far from sunny  
When the laugh is over  
And the jokes on you

A girl ought to have a sense of humor  
That's one thing you really need for sure  
When you're a funny girl  
A fellow said a funny girl  
Funny, how it ain't so funny  
Funny girl...

When Rachel reached the end of the song, she noticed that Audrey had fallen asleep. Just like she did as a baby. Rachel smiled and kissed her daughters forehead, and turned off the light.

* * *

_I really wanted to show the relation ship between Rachel and Audrey at the end. Some sweet mother daughter love! Hope you liked it! Next chapter should be up soon! _

_Reviews are love!_


	5. Touchdown

Sorry that this chapter is so short.** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, MRS. HOWARTH, AND BRENNA.**

* * *

On Monday, Audrey was so anxious to find out if she landed the role of Maria. But she knew she would be moving in two weeks. She had to tell her friends that she would be leaving, which she did not want to do. When she made it to the auditorium she looked at the bulletin board on the auditorium door. She noticed a new paper that said 'West Side Story Cast'. Audrey ran her finger down against the paper. 'Maria-Audrey Hudson'. She was so happy. Her excitement quickly went away, remembering she had to tell Mrs. Howarth that she wouldn't be able to play Maria.

She entered Mrs. Howarth's office. "Mrs. Howarth? May I come in?" "Audrey Hudson, come in! And Congratulations on getting the lead! We were very impressed with your audition," said Mrs. Howarth. "Thank you Mrs. Howarth. I am thrilled to have gotten the lead but, I can't play Maria, or be in the play," she hated saying those words. Audrey loved the theatre more than anything. She loved performing and loved having the spotlight on her. Just like her Mom. "Why? I thought you wanted to do this more than anything." "Believe me, I do. It's just, well, I'm moving in two weeks. That's why I can't be in the play," Audrey could tell Mrs. Howarth was disappointed. "I'm sorry to hear that Audrey, I guess we'll have to give the role to Brenna." "It's ok. And Brenna is an excellent performer. She'll do great. Thanks Mrs. Howarth for everything," said Audrey. "My pleasure Audrey," Mrs. Howarth responded. Audrey gave her a weak smile and left.

When Audrey arrived home she saw her Dad on the couch watching the football game. "Hey Dad. Where's Mom?" she asked. "She's rehearsing for her last show on Friday," Finn responded. Audrey placed her school bag on the floor and sat next to him on the couch. "She'll be home soon though," said Finn placing a quick kiss on his daughters head.

"How was school?" he asked. "It was good, I got the role of Maria, but I told the director I couldn't be in the play because I was moving," she said. "I'm sorry Audrey. I know you really wanted to play Maria in the play." "It's ok Dad. There will be many more opportunities in my future and this won't be the first time I would turn down a role," she responded. Finn smiled, "You're great you know that?" Finn said rustling her brown hair. Finn always did that to Audrey ever since she was little. "Yeah I know," Audrey said back and Finn laughed at the comment reminding him of Rachel. Finn focused back on the game again and so did Audrey.

Thanks to Finn, Audrey also loved sports, watching them and playing them as well. Audrey loved watching football with her Dad. It was one of the many things they did together. All of a sudden one of the players from the Giants intercepted the ball. He started to dash down the field. "TOUCHDOWN!" Finn and Audrey shouted standing up from the couch, throwing their hands up in the air.

Rachel came through the front door between Audrey and Finn's celebration. "What's going on?" Rachel asked locked the door. "The Giants scored a touchdown," said Finn to his wife, giving her a kiss on the lips. Audrey got up to greet her Mom and headed into her room to start her homework. Finn and Rachel went into the kitchen. "Audrey got the role of Maria today," said Finn. "She did?" Rachel questioned happy that her daughter got the part. "Yeah she did." "Was she upset because she couldn't be in the play?" Rachel asked. "No actually, she was cool with it," Finn responded. "Well that's good."

* * *

_ I really wanted to show the relationship between Finn and Audrey in this one! More Finn and Audrey moments are comming up! Hope you liked it! Reviews are love._


	6. Last Shows and Reunions

Here ya go! Next chapter! Lets just say I have a lot of free time tonight! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR AUDREY, MIA, ELLA, ELLA'S MOM AND ELLA'S DAD.**

* * *

Friday came sooner than Audrey had expected. Rachel had already left to get ready for her last show. Right after Audrey got home from school, she quickly finished her homework and got ready for her Moms show. She tried to find her dress though several moving boxes. She finally found the dress she was looking for. After she put on the dress she added some make-up and put on her music note necklace for the final touch. "Come on Audrey, we have to go! The traffic is bad as it is," said Finn. "Coming!" She left her room to meet her dad out in the living room. "Hey Audrey, can you help me with my tie?" Finn asked. Audrey giggled at the request. "Mom said you could never do this," Audrey said reaching up to her tall father to fix his tie. "You look beautiful," Finn said as Audrey finished. "Thanks. And you don't look too bad yourself," both of them smiled at each other. "Are Kurt and Blaine meeting us there?" "Yeah, and we better start heading out."

They met up with Kurt and Blaine in the lobby. They entered the theater and took their seats in the front row. Another sold out show from what Audrey could tell. It wasn't long before the lights were dimmed and the show started. Rachel was remarkable. When she began to sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' Audrey turned to see Finn and Kurt. She could tell that they were thinking or remembering something.

When the show ended, everyone stood up and applauded. The curtain rose again to reveal the cast. Audrey looked over at her Dad to see him tearing. He knew that this was Rachel's dream and he knew that she loved performing more than anything. He was her biggest fan.

The four of them went backstage and waited for Rachel to finish cleaning out her dressing room. Rachel then walked out of her dressing room door to see the four of them. Finn handed her roses and gave her a kiss. She gave a hug to both Kurt and Blaine. "That was your best show Mom," said Audrey. "Thanks sweetheart," Rachel said back giving her daughter a kiss on the top of her head. They all walked out and headed towards Rachel's favorite restaurant.

They took their seats at the table and the waiter took their drink orders. People from other tables started to whisper and point at Rachel, recognizing the three time tony award winner. A girl came over to the table (about nine) and asked for Rachel's autograph. Audrey began to think, "This is probably what they meant by giving me a normal life." It didn't bother Audrey in the beginning when the three of them went out in public and girls asking for Rachel's autograph. But, as Audrey got older she got a little annoyed by it. She just wanted to go out with just her, her Mom, and her Dad and no interruptions.

"Is Mia with a sitter?" Rachel asked. "Yeah. We would've brought her to the show but it would have been way past her bedtime," Blaine responded. Mia was Kurt and Blaine's adopted six year old daughter. "Uncle Kurt?" Audrey asked to get his attention. Kurt turned towards her. "I'm sorry running out of SAX that day. I shouldn't have. I was just mad that's all." "It's ok Audrey. I know you're sorry." Kurt and Audrey both smiled at each other.

"Audrey!" Audrey turned to find the young voice calling her name. She saw a little girl with blonde hair in a pink dress running towards her. "Ella! What are you doing here?" Audrey asked. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that Finn, Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine looked puzzled. "Mommy and Daddy and I ate dinner and now we're leaving but then I saw you!" Audrey smiled. "Ella you can't run off like that. Oh Audrey, this must have been the reason why she ran over here," said Ella's Mom. "Yeah it must have," said Audrey. Ella's Mom noticed Rachel at the table and automatically knew that she was Audrey's Mom. "Ever since Central Park Ella has never stopped talking about you. Thank you so much again for watching her Audrey," said Ella's Mom. Audrey giggled, "It was no problem at all," said Audrey. "Well we better get going. Enjoy your night. Say bye to Audrey, Ella." Ella hugged Audrey goodbye and took her mother's hand and started walking out. Ella looked at Audrey again and waved goodbye. Audrey smiled and waved back. When Ella was out of sight, Audrey turned back to face her family. They all had confused looks on their faces.

"What was that all about?" Finn asked. "It's a long story. Do you guys really want to know?" Audrey asked and they all nodded. "Well when I ran from Uncle Kurt that day, I went to Central Park. I was swinging on the swings and Ella came up to me asking if I could help her find her Mom. So I did. But it took a while. So I watched her and we played on the swings and then her Mom actually found us. And her Mom was the one who gave me the ride home that night." When Audrey finished the story they all looked surprised.

"What? I did the right thing didn't I?" Audrey questioned her family. "Yes, you did do the right thing sweetie. And were proud of you for doing that," said Rachel. Audrey smiled at the response.

She would never forget Ella, ever.

* * *

_ I wanted to bring Ella back for a bit. Kinda wanted to let Rachel, Finn, Kurt, and Blaine know what really happened when Audrey ran from Kurt._

_Reviews are Love_


	7. Moving, Airplanes, and Weddings

Three chapters? Yes! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY AND CHRIS**

* * *

As Audrey took one last look around her empty New York City apartment, she thought of her wonderful fourteen years here. Trying to hold back the tears she started to head towards the door. Audrey turned her head to have one last look. She took a deep breath and headed out the door. The movers had already left with their furniture and other things five days before.

When the elevator doors opened she saw her Mom and Dad waiting there for her. "Sorry I took so long," Audrey said to both of them. "It's fine. Come on, we have to catch our flight," Finn said. Audrey gave a quick wave to Chris and mouthed the words 'Bye'. Chris did the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey leaned her head against the taxi cab window, looking out at her New York. Rachel looked over at her daughter as Audrey wiped off a tear. "Are you ok Audrey?" Rachel asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine," Audrey responded. She pushed away the tears and put on a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can I ask why we aren't in first class?" Audrey asked her parents. "We're starting your normal life early," Rachel said. "Fine," Audrey said as she sat down next to her Mom and Dad. About twenty minutes into the plane ride, Audrey noticed that she didn't charge her iPod. "Great. I should've charged it before we left," she said as she put her iPod back into her jean pocket. "Now what am I going to do for the next hour and twenty-five minutes?" she said as she rested her head into her hands. "How about I tell you a story?" asked Finn. "Oh god. Please don't tell me about you guys in high school! Your relationship was too crazy for me to handle!" said Audrey. Finn and Rachel both laughed. "Well it's true!" Audrey added. "Well what do you want to hear then?" Finn asked.

Audrey thought hard, "How about your wedding day?"

"We haven't told you about that before?" Rachel questioned.

"Nope! I'm all ears."

_Rewind 15 years_

"_I'm so nervous," said Rachel pressing down on her white strapless wedding gown. "Rachel Berry nervous? Oh or should I say Rachel Hudson?" Quinn questioned and Rachel laughed. "Were you this nervous when you and Sam got married?" "Of course. Every woman gets nervous on her wedding day," Quinn responded. "You'll be fine Rachel, don't worry about it," said Mercedes. Rachel took a deep breath, trying to forget about her nerves. _

_The music started to play as Rachel made her way down the aisle with her Dads. One in each arm. Rachel looked over the sea of people to see her Mom, Shelby. She looked to left to her maid of honor, Quinn and her two other bridesmaids, Mercedes and Tina. She then looked to her right to see Finn's best man, Kurt with Sam, and Artie behind him. Rachel finally looked at Finn. Seeing the smile on his face made all of her nerves go away. _

_At the wedding reception everyone was having a great time talking, laughing, and of course drinking. "Can I have your attention please, everybody?" said Kurt holding a glass of champagne in one hand and a microphone in the other. "Hello everyone, I would just like to say a few words. I want to start off by going down memory lane a bit. Finn and Rachel's relationship has been though many ups and downs. But in the end, it was funny because they always somehow got back together," people started to laugh and so did Finn and Rachel. "And I guess it's because the love was always there. Congrats to Finn and Rachel, may your life together be filled with love and happiness," said Kurt holding up his champagne glass. Finn and Rachel both smiled towards him. "Now it's time for the first dance," said one of the band members. _

_Finn and Rachel both got up and headed towards the dance floor, hand-in-hand. The music started to play for the song I'll Be. _

The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above.

_Finn started to whisper the lyrics into Rachel's ear._

I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life.**_

_Rachel smiled, "I love you Finn." _

"_I love you too Rachel." _

As Finn finished the story, they both saw Audrey's eyes tear up. "That was so sweet," Audrey said. Finn and Rachel both smiled at each other, hand-in-hand. "Attention everyone. We'll be arriving in Columbus, Ohio in ten minutes," said the woman on the intercom. "Wow that made time fly."

* * *

_When I heard I'll Be by Edwin McCain I thought to myself, "This is going to be Finn and Rachel's weddign song." I just had to add it somehow into my story. It couldn't be more perfect for them! _

_Reviews are Love_


	8. Home Sweet Home

Thanks for all of the sweet reviews! Hope you like this chapter! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR AUDREY!**

* * *

Audrey looked out the rental car window, seeing kids playing on the sidewalk. Some playing in the new fallen leaves. She then sees a sign that reads, "Welcome to Lima, Ohio." She was now living in the same town her Mom and Dad grew up in. Audrey was happy to see her family again, because most of them lived in Lima.

The car finally pulled into a long driveway leading up to a large stone covered house. When the car stopped, Audrey got out and looked at the house again. "It's beautiful," she said to herself. This was new to Audrey. She had always lived in her large New York City apartment. But now she's living in a huge house in Lima, Ohio. Audrey waited for her parents to get out of the car. They soon all went up to enter their new house. When they entered the saw the moving boxes the movers had left. They also had set up most of the furniture. The kitchen was white and black with a huge kitchen island in the center. In the living room sat their two couches placed in front of their 55inch TV. "Well we better start unpacking. The sooner the better," said Finn. "I'm going to check out my room," said Audrey as she went upstairs.

Navigating her way through the house she finally noticed a pink room. She smiled when entered the room seeing her queen sized, white, canopy bed already put together. Audrey made her way though her room and sat on her bed looking around her new bedroom. "Great. Now I have to unpack all of these boxes." She then got up and walked to her large window and looked out into her backyard. "No, way." Audrey dashed downstairs to get a better look. "Audrey?" Rachel questioned as Audrey ran past her. Audrey went out the backdoor with Finn and Rachel following her. Audrey stared at the in-ground pool in front of her. She had always wanted a swimming pool. But with having an apartment, that wouldn't have been possible. "We have a pool now? This is amazing! Thank you!" she said hugging both of them. When Audrey had left Rachel said, "At least we did something right."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey woke up the next morning not feeling great. Something about sleeping in a new room made Audrey feel a bit off. She mostly got all of her stuff unpacked yesterday. All that was left were just the little things pictures, books, and other little things.

After breakfast Audrey continued to unpack. She hung her two big framed photos of Audrey Hepburn, her favorite actress. She also pulled out some framed photos of her and her friends. One with her next to the Statue of Liberty. Some with her and her Mom and Dad. She fixed her decorative pillows on her plush black arm chair by her window. Her room was now complete. Audrey was satisfied with her pink, black, and white color themed room. Audrey made her way downstairs and met up with her mom in the kitchen. "My room's done," said Audrey. "Really? That was fast," Rachel responded. "Well when you want to get something done, you get it done." Audrey started to help her Mom put away the kitchen plates. The kitchen radio played the song Firework by Katy Perry. "Ooooooo, Mom. One of your favorite songs!" Audrey said as she turned up the volume. Rachel smiled big and Audrey began to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?  
_

Rachel then began to sing

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?_Rachel spun Audrey around and continued to dance and sing around the kitchen.

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

_'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky_

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down

When the song ended they both smiled at each other. "That was fun," Audrey said. "Yeah it was. Oh and did I forgot to tell you that we're going to the Evans' house tonight," said Rachel. "Really? Gosh. I haven't seen Hayley since I was eight." "Well it's been hard for them to get back to New York to visit," Rachel said back to Audrey. "Well I better get ready then. Oh and Mom?" "Yeah?" "It was great singing with you. You were amazing," said Audrey. Rachel smiled, "You too sweetheart," Rachel said and Audrey smiled back.

* * *

_Finally The Hudsons are in Lima! And another Rachel and Audrey moment! _

_Reviews are Love_


	9. Meet The Evans'

Enjoy! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

* * *

'_Ding Dong' _

Finn rang the doorbell.

"Hey! Oh my gosh it's been forever!" exclaimed Quinn as she answered the door. "I know it's been too long," said Rachel hugging Quinn. "Hey Sam, great to see you again." Finn said giving him a 'man-hug'. After the four friends exchanged hugs, Sam and Quinn both fixed their eyes on Audrey. "Audrey? Is that really you? You're so grown up," asked Sam. Audrey giggled, "Thanks Sam it's good to see you again. You too Quinn," Audrey said to both of them. "Hey Mom?" said a voice coming from upstairs. "Yes?" Quinn responded. "Can I borrow one of your necklaces?" "Sure Hayley. Now hurry up, the Hudson's are here." "Coming!" Hayley responded. Soon came a girl with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. Audrey's first impression was Hayley was very pretty. "Hi! I'm Hayley. I don't know if you remember me…" "Oh no I remember you." Audrey interrupted. Hayley smiled, happy that Audrey had remembered her. "Do you want to come upstairs?" Hayley asked. "Sure," said Audrey. Both of the girls went upstairs and headed towards Hayley's bedroom. Hayley's room had neutral colors blue, green, and lilac.

"So how do you like Lima so far?"

"It's good. Very small and really quiet compared to New York."

"I bet it is. Are you starting school tomorrow?" Hayley asked as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah I am. At William McKinley."

"I thought so, well because it's the only high school in this town." Hayley said. Audrey laughed a little.

"Is it as bad as I hear it is, with the slushy facials?" Audrey asked. "Your Mom and Dad told you too huh? Well yeah they still do that. I got my first a few days ago."

"Are you going to join glee club?" Hayley added.

"Proabably. I'll just learn to love the slushies I guess." They both laughed.

"So what do you like to do?" Audrey asked.

"Oh well, I like to sing, I do horseback riding, and I love photography," responded Hayley.

"That's cool! Well I love to sing and act, I can play the drums, and I am very athletic."

"You're really cool Audrey."

"Thanks," said Audrey. Something caught Audrey's eye.

"You play the guitar?" Audrey asked.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Yeah I play. I love country music so I like to play some of my favorite songs."

"Hayley? Can you come play with us?" said a little boy with a little girl by his side. "No, not now Ryan." Hayley said to the now disappointed boy. "Who was that?" Audrey asked. "Oh that's my little brother Ryan, he's seven and my little sister Sydney she's four. I love them to death but they can be annoying at times. So my mom told me you're going to be a sister too?" Hayley then asked. "Oh yeah, I am." Audrey responded.

"Brothers are the worst. They come into your room and destroy everything in sight. Or that's what at least Ryan has done to my room. But sisters aren't as bad, they kind of look up to you. Like how I look up to my sister Beth. Well, she's really my half sister. She's in California right now in college and is living with her Dad there. Well anyways, just the other day Sydney wanted to wear makeup because I wear makeup."

"Aww. That's so sweet!" Audrey said. "But I know how you feel. When I found out that my mom was pregnant with Ryan, I was mad too. But then again I was seven. It's not as bad as you think it's going to be." Audrey smiled at the blonde and Hayley smiled back. "You're pretty cool too Hayley."

* * *

_I don't really like this chapter. Just not my best. I basically wanted to introduce Hayley and the Evans family. _

_Reviews are Love_


	10. For always being there for me

I like this chapter A LOT better than the last! Enjoy! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, THE TWO FOOTBALL PLAYERS, AND LINDSAY!**

* * *

"God why am I so nervous? I'm never nervous." Audrey said as she sat on the stool at the kitchen island eating her cereal. "Don't be nervous sweetie. You'll do great. You always do." Rachel said to her daughter, trying to reassure her. "I don't know Mom. From what you and Dad told me, it seems like a death threat to go there." "It's not that bad Audrey. Sure there are cliques and bullies, but other than that it's a great school," Finn said.

"The bus is going to be here soon, you better get going," he added. Audrey dreaded the idea of going on the bus. "Alright, see ya," Audrey said with doubt, grabbing her school bag and heading towards the door. "Audrey wait." Rachel said before Audrey left. "Yeah?" Audrey asked. "You'll do great. I know you will." Rachel said putting her daughter's hair behind her ear. Audrey hugged her tight. "Thanks Mom." Audrey said letting go and heading out the door.

When Audrey got on the bus, she noticed Hayley sitting in a seat alone. "Hey Audrey." Hayley said getting Audrey's attention. Audrey was happy that she already had a friend. "Hey Hayley! At least I already know someone." Audrey said sitting down. "Yeah." Hayley said back. "Have you decided if you're going to audition for glee club?" "Yeah probably tomorrow." "That's great. The more people the better!" Hayley said.

Soon, the bus pulled in front of William McKinley High School. As both girls entered the school, Audrey saw a lot of students, slamming lockers, some cussing. Typical high school stuff that Audrey wasn't used to. Her private school was very quiet and everyone behaved, and did as they were told.

It wasn't long before Hayley got her morning slushy in the hallway. "Ha-ha!" the football player said. Everyone was laughing at Hayley. She began to cry a little. "Are you ok?" Audrey asked. "No, it's burning my eyes." Audrey hated seeing Hayley like this. She was going to do something that she might regret later.

"What's wrong with you?" Audrey said to the football player. The one beside him also turned around with another slushy in hand.

"Who are you?"

"Audrey Hudson. Now what gives you the right to slushy my friend?" Audrey asked.

Both football players laughed. "Because she's a glee loser. She deserves it." The one football player said.

Audrey was not as determined as she was before. He was way taller than her; then again Audrey got her height from her Mom. But then she knew exactly what to do. Audrey snatched the slushy from the one football players hand and threw the slushy on him. There were gasps around the hallway, all eyes on Audrey.

"Well you're a bully so I guess you deserve it." Audrey said as she walked away leading Hayley into the bathroom.

Audrey helped clean Hayley off. "You didn't have to do that you know?" Hayley said. "I know, but I stick up for my friends." Audrey said. Hayley smiled and gave the brunette a hug. "Thank you." Hayley responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school the next day, Hayley led Audrey to the choir room. "Mr. Shue, we have someone who would like to audition for glee club." Hayley said. "That's great. What's your…Rachel?" Mr. Shue said confused. "That's my Moms name. I'm Audrey Hudson," she said holding out her hand. Mr. Shue shook Audrey's hand, He automatically knew who her parents were. "You look so much like your mother." Mr. Shue said to Audrey. "Thank you," Audrey responded.

"Is your Mom Rachel Hudson? The Broadway star?" one of the girls asked.

"Yeah, she is." Audrey said back.

Some of the glee club members started to whisper to each other. Audrey knew that people would find out who her Mom was sooner or later. "We don't need any other members Mr. Shue, We're perfectly fine with fifteen members," said one of the girls. "But that's an odd number Lindsay, and besides glee welcomes anyone who wants to join."

All of the glee members sat in the auditorium seats and watched the small brunette make her way to the stage. "You can start Audrey," said Mr. Shue. "I'll be singing How Do I Live by LeAnn Rimes." This song is hard to sing but Audrey knew that she could pull it off.

_How do I get through one night without you?  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?_

Oh, I, I need you in my arms, need you to hold  
You're my world, my heart, my soul and if you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Without you there'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There'd be no world left for me

And I, baby, I don't know what I would do  
I'd be lost if I lost you, if you ever leave

Baby, you would take away everything real in my life  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go?  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

Please, tell me, baby  
How do I go on if you ever leave?  
Baby, you would take away everything, I need you with me  
Baby, don't you know that you're everything good in my life?  
And tell me now

How do I live without you? I want to know  
How do I breathe without you if you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh, how do I live?

How do I live without you?  
How do I live without you, baby?  
How do I live?

When Audrey finished, she noticed that everyone was stunned. Everyone soon applauded except for Lindsay. "If it isn't obvious, you're in!" Mr. Shue said. Audrey smiled at the response.

Audrey headed to her locker along with Hayley. "Audrey, that was amazing! Where did you learn to sing like that?" Hayley asked. "Thanks! I was introduced to music when I was little and my Mom gives me voice lessons so that helps." "Well it must if you have pipes like that! Did you see Lindsay's face, she was so mad! She's like the star of glee club, but not anymore!"Hayley said and Audrey laughed.

After she put her books in her locker, she made and Hayley both made their way to the buses. Audrey was then hit in the face with a blueberry slushy. "Welcome to glee club, loser!" said the same football player who Audrey slushied the other day. Audrey began to tear up all she wanted was to go home.

Rachel and Finn were relaxing on the couch watching some TV. They both noticed Audrey coming through the door. The blueberry slushy remains dripping on the floor. "Oh my god Audrey. What happened?" Finn asked as he got up from the couch and running towards her, and Rachel followed. "What do you think happened Dad? I got slushied for being a glee loser. Please just help me, my eyes are burning." Audrey said going towards the kitchen. Finn got a wet towel, and handed it to Rachel, who began to clean off the remains of slushy off her daughters face. "So what happened?" Rachel asked. Finn stood behind Rachel and listened.

"Well yesterday morning Hayley got slushied by one of the football players and I stood up to him. I snatched the slushy from the other football players hand and I threw the slushy at the one who slushied Hayley. So today I got my first. I shouldn't have done it. It was a stupid move." Audrey began to cry lowering her head. "Hey, look at me." Rachel said tilting Audrey's head back up.

"You did something that I was so afraid to do, your Dad too. And we're so proud of you for standing up to them. Just don't get in a physical fight ok?" Rachel said to her. Audrey smiled and laughed. "Ok." Audrey responded. Rachel smiled, "Good." "So you got into glee club?" Finn asked. "Oh yeah that's right I did. Everyone loved my audition." Finn and Rachel both smiled at each other. "I guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree," said Finn.

"Oh and Mr. Shue thought I was you, Mom," Audrey said as both of them laughed a little.

Audrey hugged both of her parents. "What was that for?" Finn asked.

"For always being there for me."

* * *

_More Audrey and Rachel moments. I really wanted to show the bond between these two because Rachel never had that with her Mom. So I wanted for her to have that bond between her and Audrey. Don't worry there is a sweet Finn and Audrey moment in the next chapter! _

_Reviews are Love_


	11. Basketball and Sleepovers!

Finally! Sorry for such a long wait! Again I've been really busy lately! Hope you like this chapter! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

* * *

It was a breezy late, October afternoon and Audrey decided to go outside and shoot some hoops. Audrey bounced the ball a few times then she threw it towards the net. "Nice shot," said Finn from a distance.

Audrey jumped, "Daddy you scared me."

"Sorry," he said walking towards Audrey.

"How's Mom from her morning sickness?" Audrey asked.

"She's feeling better I think."

Audrey retrieved the ball and began to dribbling again.

"Hey, aren't sectionals coming up soon?" Finn asked.

"Yeah in about two months and we have no idea what songs we're doing."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Finn responded.

"Hopefully." Audrey said just before she made another basket.

"How about a one on one game?" Finn asked.

"Sure, but I'm going to beat you, just letting you know," she said back as Finn laughed.

"We'll see about that."

Soon enough, Finn had already made two shots. "This isn't fair you're way taller than me!" Audrey complained.

"I thought you said you could beat me?" Finn asked sarcastically.

That made Audrey even more determined to win. Audrey began to make all the shots and she eventually won. "Told you." Audrey said placing her hands on her hips.

"I guess I'm just getting old," said Finn.

"You're not old Dad you're just, weak."

"Oh is that so?" he said running up to his daughter and lifting her over his shoulder. Audrey squealed with laughter.

Rachel went to the back door to remind Audrey that she had to get ready to go to Hayley's house for a sleepover. But all she could do was smile when she saw Finn lifting up Audrey. This was what Rachel dreamed of, marrying Finn, living in a beautiful house, having kids. Her life was perfect.

"Audrey! You have to get ready," she shouted so that Audrey could hear her. Finn soon put down his daughter. "Ok Mom," she said back. Audrey ran into the house to change her clothes and pack her things for the night.

"What were you two doing?" Rachel asked while laughing. "Oh, we were playing a one on one game, and she ended up beating me." Finn responded as Rachel continued to laugh. "And did I mention that she called me weak? Anyways how are you feeling?" Finn asked.

She gave him a kiss and said, "Much better. And you're not weak."

Finn smiled and they both went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayley opened the door for Audrey. She gave a quick wave goodbye to her Dad and made her way into Hayley's house. "Hey! Thanks for coming!" Hayley said. "Well thanks for having me," Audrey responded. She placed her things in the living room and both girls made their way to the kitchen. Hayley's house was big, but not as big as Audrey's. The walls were painted warm colors and it felt warm and cozy.

"Mom, Audrey's here." Hayley said to her Mom who was cooking dinner. "Hey Audrey. I hope you like breakfast for dinner," said Quinn. "Oh yeah I do!" Audrey responded.

"Look Mommy I'm a princess!" all three of them quickly looked over and noticed that Sydney was dressed up as Cinderella. Audrey and Hayley both giggled at the little girl who loved fairytales and princesses. "You look beautiful! Now hurry up and get ready for dinner," Quinn said to the four year old.

Sam then entered the front door with Ryan, coming home from Ryan's dentist appointment. Sydney ran over to her Dad and showed him her new appearance. "Daddy I'm a princess!" "Yes you are! You're my little princess," he said to her. Sydney giggled, and he scooped her up into his arms and he made his way into the kitchen.

Ryan ran to Quinn, "Hi Mommy. Look at my new toothbrush!" "That's awesome buddy. Now go get ready for dinner."

"Something smells good in here," Sam said aloud. He smiled and made his way to his wife. "No cavities," he said to Quinn giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "That's good," she said back.

"Oh, hey Audrey. I didn't notice you there," he said putting Sydney down. She followed her brother to get ready for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Hayley and Audrey sat on the couch in the living room trying to think of song ideas for sectionals, Mr. Shue's homework assignment for the weekend. "What about some Katy Perry songs?" Hayley suggested. "That's a good idea but, the judges would be expecting that," Audrey said back. There was some silence until Audrey's face lit up. "I have the best idea! What if we did songs that our parents had performed when they went to sectionals?" "That's a brilliant idea! Bringing back the classics! Wait come with me," said Hayley as she got up from the couch, and Audrey followed. Hayley made her way to the basement and eventually ended up at a closet. "What are we looking for exactly?" Audrey asked as the blonde searched through the closet.

"Aha! Found 'em!" said Hayley

"Found what?" Audrey asked again.

"My Mom and Dad showed me these a while ago. They're old sectional DVDs!" said Hayley.

"No way!" Audrey responded.

Both girls went back upstairs and put in one of the DVDs that read Sectionals 2009. Hayley fast-forwarded it to when New Directions performed. 'Don't Rain On My Parade' started to play. "Audrey are you ok?" Hayley asked her shocked friend. "Yeah I just can't believe I haven't seen this before," said Audrey.

"Really? You know Audrey you could sing this at sectionals."

"What? No way. I know I have a great voice but I can't pull off 'Don't Rain On My Parade' like my Mom can."

"Yes you can Audrey. Who else is to sing this other than you?" Hayley was hard pressed on wanting Audrey to sing 'Don't Rain On My Parade'.

After the one DVD ended, Hayley put in the other that read Sectionals 2010 

"This one's my favorite," Hayley said with a smile. '(I've had) The Time Of My Life' began to play.

"That's your Mom and Dad?" Audrey asked. "Yep!" Hayley responded and continued to smile at the performance.

"I can't believe you guys are watching this," said Quinn walking into the living room with Sam following behind her. They both watched their young selves perform at sectionals together. "Well our homework assignment from Mr. Shue was to think of song ideas for sectionals and we thought we could get some ideas from these," said Hayley. Quinn and Sam both smiled at the two of them. "Alright well, we came out here to tell you not to stay up too late," said Sam to both of them. Sam quickly kissed Hayley on the top of her head, and Quinn gave her a quick hug. "Night!" Hayley and Audrey said in unison. "Night!" Quinn and Sam said back.

When Quinn and Sam left the room Audrey said, "So on Monday we have to tell Mr. Shue about our idea." "Yeah. He would have to agree," responded Hayley.

* * *

Yay! Another Finn and Audrey moment! It seems like everyone likes when I write Finn and Audrey moments! So, more of the Evans family in this one. I kinda wanted to show you guys more about them.

Audrey and Hayley now know what they want to do for sectionals! Will the rest of the glee club agree? Well that's in the next chapter!

Reviews are Love


	12. Bringing Back The Classics

**Here you go! Another chapter! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, AND LINDSAY!**

* * *

"Mr. Shue?" Audrey asked. "Yes Audrey?"

"If you don't mind Hayley and I would like to share one of our ideas that we thought would be good for sectionals."

"Well we would love to hear it." She gave a quick nod to Mr. Shue. Audrey got up from her seat and made her way to the front of the room and Hayley followed. Audrey took a deep breath and spoke,

"As you all may know Hayley's parents and my parents were in glee club together. So, we both had the idea for doing songs from when they went to sectionals." "And the songs we've thought about doing were 'Don't Rain On My Parade' and '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'," Hayley added.

Mr. Shue smiled at both girls, "I think it's a great idea. Let's vote on it, who likes Audrey and Hayley's idea?" There were a few whispers at first, and then everyone started to raise their hand. Hayley looked at Audrey and gave her a smile.

"This is great and all Mr. Shue but I would like to sing 'Don't Rain On My Parade'," said Lindsay lowering her raised hand. "Mr. Shue I would also like to sing the solo," Audrey added. "Well what we can do is you will both sing the song and we will vote to see who sings the song better," Mr. Shue said. "I don't have a problem with it because I know I will win," said Lindsay.

The bell rang and everyone began to leave, as soon as everyone left Lindsay approached Audrey. "Hey Audrey, can I talk to you for a second?" Lindsay asked. Hayley eyed Audrey, "Sure," Audrey responded. "I'll go wait in the hallway," said Hayley. Lindsay watched Hayley walk out. When Hayley left, Lindsay turned back around to face Audrey. "Listen, just because your Mom sang the song on Broadway doesn't mean you can sing it at sectionals. I'm the star of glee club and you're not going to take it from me," Lindsay said to Audrey hoping that she would back down. Audrey wasn't going to let Lindsay talk to her like this. "First of all you're just jealous that my Mom was on Broadway. Second, I'm not trying to be the star of glee club. If it happens then it happens," said Audrey. She grabbed her things and made her way towards the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At dinner that night Audrey was still mad from her confrontation with Lindsay. "So I had my doctor's appointment today," Rachel said. "Is everything ok?" Finn asked. "Yep, everything's good, and the baby's healthy." "Sorry I couldn't be there Rach. It was really busy at the shop today," said Finn feeling guilty about missing Rachel's doctor's appointment. "It's fine Finn. There'll be others," Rachel responded with a smile. Audrey wasn't really paying attention to their conversation. She just continued to move her food around on the plate with her fork. "Audrey you're really quiet, did something happen at school?" Finn asked. Audrey was silent for a second. "Don't you hate it when people underestimate you, and they think that they can control you? And all you want to do is prove them wrong! May I please be excused?" she said taking the anger out on her Mom and Dad. "Sure of course," said Rachel. Audrey got up from the table and made her way to her room. "Were we like this at her age?" Rachel asked Finn. "Not me but, I'm not sure about you though," Finn said joking around with his wife.

When Audrey made it to her room, she pulled out her laptop and printed off the sheet music for 'Don't Rain On My Parade'. Audrey began to practice the song for the next three hours. She wanted it to be perfect and she wouldn't stop until she nailed it. Audrey wasn't going to let Lindsay get the solo.

Audrey soon decided to call it a night. Before she went to bed she wanted to apologize to her Mom and Dad for how she acted at dinner. She put on her pajamas and slipped on her bunny slippers and went downstairs.

Audrey went into the living room and saw that they had both fallen asleep together on the couch. Rachel was lying on Finn, and he had his arm around her. Audrey smiled at the perfect scene. She grabbed a blanket that was nicely folded at the end of the couch. She threw it up in the air to release the folds and laid it on top of them. Audrey walked over towards them and gave them both a kiss. "Goodnight," she whispered as she made her way back to her room.

* * *

I love the last scene! hehe! Sorry that it's a little shorter than the others. I hope to have the next chapter up soon!

Reviews are Love


	13. Don't Rain on my Parade'

Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the wait! I have been REALLY busy and hopefully I will put up more chapters very soon! Oh and in the last chapter if any of you were wondering, Finn's job is co-owner at Burt's car auto-body! I hope you all like this chapter! **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, AND LINDSAY!**

* * *

Soon came Wednesday and Audrey was ready to go against Lindsay. All of the glee club members took their seats in the auditorium, Lindsay offered to go first. When Lindsay began to sing everyone was smiling. Audrey overheard someone say, "I hope she wins." That really made Audrey want to win. Lindsay was nearing the end of the song and she messed up on the long note at the end. Everyone turned heads and whispered to each other. This was Audrey's advantage, she couldn't mess this up. When Lindsay was done, it looked like she wanted to cry. "That was great Lindsay," said Mr. Shue. The rest of them clapped and Audrey made her way onto the stage, she could see Hayley giving her thumbs up for good luck. Audrey smiled, and she began to sing.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Armstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

Everyone stood up and applauded, a stronger applaud than Lindsay's. Audrey's eyes wandered towards Lindsay, she saw her with her head down and arms crossed. "You did amazing Audrey," Hayley said to her as both girls sat on the bus ride home. "Thanks Hay," said Audrey and Hayley smiled. The bus soon came to Audrey's stop. "Bye Hayley," Audrey said getting up from her seat. "Bye," responded Hayley. Audrey stepped off the bus and started walking home.

Audrey entered her house and put her school bag by the front door. She made her way to the kitchen where she heard her Mom and Dad's voices. Audrey saw them having a good time making dinner together. Finn did need some assistance from Rachel in cooking, he was very basic when it came to food. "Hey beautiful, how was school?" Finn asked and Audrey giggled. "It was really great! And you're home early," she said. "Well I got off early and that's good. What made it really great?" Finn continued to ask. "I can't tell you, it's a surprise," Audrey said smiling while grabbing an apple from the fruit basket. "What's the surprise?" Rachel then asked. "You're going to find out in December," Audrey responded as she bit into the apple and walked away. Finn and Rachel both looked at each other a little confused.

After dinner, Audrey went downstairs to the living room and saw her Mom sitting on the couch with a few boxes around her. "Hey, what are you doing?" "Hey, just looking at some old stuff from high school." Audrey sat down next to her Mom and started going through some of the boxes. Audrey pulled out one of the year books and started flipping through the pages. "Oh god, Mom, you seriously wore that?" Audrey said seriously toward her Mom. Rachel turned to look, "That was my style, sexy school girl librarian chic," Rachel responded. "What?" Audrey said while laughing. "Oh, stop it," said Rachel jokingly. Audrey smiled and put the year book back into the box and looked though it again.

"What is this?" Audrey started to laugh again as she pulled out a small locker calendar with two kittens on the cover but instead of the faces of kittens, they were filled with the faces of Finn and Rachel. "Oh no don't open that!" said Rachel but it was too late. Audrey sprung up from the couch and started reading it aloud "January 5th 2010: See Phantom of the Opera with Finn." "Audrey give it back to me," said Rachel but Audrey just continued. "January 15th 2010: Go to Bredstix and watch 'Grease' with Finn," Audrey laughed as she finished and handed the calendar back to her Mom. Rachel took it back and but it back in the box. "I'm sorry Mom," said Audrey. "It's ok sweetie, it's just I have been made fun of all my high school life and I had to deal with it for four years," said Rachel. Audrey gave her a hug and Rachel smiled. "I better get to bed, I'm kind of tired. Again I'm sorry," Audrey said feeling guilty. Rachel gave her a quick kiss on the side of her head. "It's ok Audrey," Rachel said with a smile and Audrey smiled back. "Ok night, love you," said Audrey as she started going upstairs. "Love you too," Rachel responded as she walked away.

* * *

_So Audrey did win the contest against Lindsay. Next chapter will be up VERY soon! Beth returns and soon it will be Sectionals! _

_Reviews are Love_


	14. Beth

**Beth's Backstory:** Quinn and Puck **never** gave Beth Up for adoption. Even though they both raised Beth together their love never blossomed. Quinn started to date Sam during this time and continued to date through high school and eventually got married a few years later. When Beth was 14, Puck moved to California to take a job as a football coach. Beth was so upset when he left Lima. She continued to live with her Mom and Sam until she graduated highschool. She moved to California to attend UCLA. Beth and Puck see each other more now.

**I DO NO OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

* * *

The Evans' were having a big Thanksgiving dinner and they invited the Hudson's to join them. When they entered the house they spotted Quinn hard at work in the kitchen. "Something smells good," announced Finn. Rachel headed towards the kitchen to see if Quinn needed a hand. Finn met up with Sam to watch the football game. Soon Hayley came downstairs, "Happy Thanksgiving!" she said to her best friend and gave her a hug. "You too!" Audrey responded. "Is anyone else coming?" Audrey asked. "Yeah, actually Beth's coming. My Mom's so excited because she hasn't seen her since her winter break," Hayley said. "I can't wait to meet her," Audrey responded.

About two hours later, the doorbell rang. Quinn ran towards the door. "Mom!" Beth squealed. "Beth," Quinn said as she hugged her daughter tight, she started to tear up. "Oh Mom don't cry," Beth said. "I missed you so much," Quinn responded. Beth smiled and made her way into the house as Quinn moved her suitcase to the side. Beth removed her coat and her knit hat revealing her golden locks. "Beth!" Hayley said running over to her sister. "Hey!" Beth said giving her a hug. "I missed you!" Hayley said. "I missed you too!" she responded.

"Hey Sam," Beth said. "You look beautiful," he said as Beth blushed. "Stop it," she said as the two exchanged hugs. Quinn watched from a distance and smiled. Even though Sam wasn't her biological father they still had a close relationship. "It's great to see you guys again and it's nice to meet you Audrey," Beth said giving Finn, Rachel, and Audrey a hug.

"Oh and Mom?" Beth said turning towards Quinn. "Dad says hi and he sends his best wishes," she said as Quinn smiled. "Beth!" shouted Sydney and Ryan. Beth laughed at the two of them "Hey!" she said back. Beth scooped up Sydney into her arms. "Sydney don't you look pretty?" she said pointing out Sydney's Thanksgiving dress. Sydney giggled and smiled at the comment and tucked her head into Beth's neck. "And Ryan, you look so handsome," she added. Quinn's smile grew bigger seeing all four of her kids interacting with each other and just being together.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone sat down at the dining table, then everyone began to eat. "So Beth how's college?" Rachel asked. "It's great, my classes are good, California is so different from Ohio but Jason has helped me adjust," Beth responded. "Who's Jason?" Audrey asked. "Beth's boyfriend. They've been together ever since she started college," Hayley responded. "Yeah, he's great. Even though my Dad doesn't like him at all," Beth added as giggles filled the room.

"Hayley how's glee club?" Beth asked. Hayley's face lit up at the question, "It's awesome! We have Sectionals next month and it's going to be great. Audrey and I are so excited." "Audrey you're in glee club too?" Beth asked. "Yeah I am," Audrey responded. "That's great! What songs are you doing?" Beth then asked. "Well we kind of want to keep it a surprise," Hayley said. "It must be really good. I wish I could stay to see you guys perform," Beth said. Hayley and Audrey looked at each other and smiled.

By the time they were all finished, they were all full. "That was one of the best Thanksgiving dinners to date," said Sam. "Thanks sweetheart," Quinn said back. Soon it was time for the Hudson's to leave. "Thank you so much for having us, we had a great time," Rachel said to Quinn and Sam. "We're glad you did!" said Sam. The four friends exchanged hugs and said their goodbyes. "It was great meeting you Beth," Audrey said hugging her. "You too Audrey. You're so sweet, no wonder you and Hayley are friends," Beth said letting go. Audrey gave another hug to Hayley, as caught up with her Mom and Dad and headed out the door.

* * *

_I know that there was hardly any Audrey in this chapter but I really wanted to bring Beth into the story and show her relationship with Quinn. I hope you all liked it!_

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank You!**


	15. Sectionals!

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been awhile busy with school and stuff like that! Plus this chapter was pretty long to type! I hope you all like it! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYHING EXCEPT FOR AUDREY, HAYLEY, JAMES, AND LINDSAY!**

**Special shoutout to iluvglee444!**

* * *

"Audrey are you ready yet? You're going to miss the bus ride to sectionals!" said Rachel calling for her daughter. "Coming!" Audrey said back. She came downstairs with a big smile on her face, she was so excited for sectionals. "How come you haven't told us the songs you're doing?" Finn asked. "Like I said before Dad, it's a surprise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey! Over here!" Quinn said to Finn and Rachel telling them to come sit next to her and Sam. "Hey!" said Rachel giving her friend a hug. Finn and Rachel both took their seats next to them, "Did Hayley tell you anything about the songs they're singing?" Rachel asked to both of them. "No, not at all she said it was a surprise," said Sam. "Audrey said the same thing," responded Finn.

In the greenroom Hayley was doing vocal exercises with James, her singing partner for the duet. Audrey was also doing vocal exercises until Hayley approached her. "Good luck out there! I know you'll do great!" said Hayley. "You too Hay," Audrey responded and gave her a hug. After the two separated Audrey made her way to the back of the auditorium. She started to play around with her microphone necklace and she knew this was her time to shine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The four of them were talking until the lights dimmed again. "Now for our last group, McKinley High's New Directions!" The announcer walked off and the music for 'Don't Rain on my Parade' started to play. Audrey appeared from the curtain at the back of the auditorium and began to sing.

_Don't tell me not to live,  
Just sit and putter,  
Life's candy and the sun's  
A ball of butter.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!  
Don't tell me not to fly-  
I've simply got to.  
If someone takes a spill,  
It's me and not you.  
Who told you you're allowed  
To rain on my parade!  
_

During Audrey's performance, Finn looked towards Rachel to find her crying. "Rach what's wrong?" he asked squeezing her hand. Rachel smiled "She's me Finn, she's amazing, and she's our daughter." Finn smiled at his wife and the both continued to watch their daughter's performance.

_I'll march my band out,  
I'll beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir.  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it!  
But whether I'm the rose  
Of sheer perfection,  
Or freckle on the nose  
Of life's complexion,  
The cinder or the shiny apple of its eye,  
I gotta fly once,  
I gotta try once,_

_Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy,  
Juicy, and you see  
I gotta have my bite, sir!  
Get ready for me, love, cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Don't bring around a cloud  
To rain on my parade!_

_I'm gonna live and live now,  
Get what I want-I know how,  
One roll for the whole show bang,  
One throw, that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham  
One shot, one gun shot, and BAM  
Hey, Mister Armstein,  
Here I am!  
I'll march my band out,  
I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out,  
Your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it.  
Hat, sir, I guess I didn't make it.  
Get ready for me, love,  
'cause I'm a commer,  
I simply gotta march,  
My heart's a drummer.  
Nobody, no, nobody  
Is gonna rain on my parade!_

When Audrey finished she looked at the audience who gave her a standing ovation. Hayley was right, she was the only one who could sing this song. The curtain rose behind her to reveal the rest of the New Directions.

The music started to play for '(I've had) The Time of my Life'. Quinn and Sam both looked at each other and soon James came out from the group.

[James]

_Now I've had the time of my life  
No I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

_Then Hayley did the same. _

[Hayley]

_Cause I've had the time of my life and I owe it all to you_

[James]

_I've been waiting for so long  
Now I've finally found someone  
To __stand by me_

[Hayley]

_We saw the __writing on the wall__  
As we felt this magical fantasy_

[James and Hayley]

_Now with passion in our eyes  
There's no way we could disguise it secretly  
So we take each others hand  
Cause we seem to understand the urgency ooh  
_

[James]

_Just remember!_

[Hayley]

_You're the one thing  
_

[James]

_I can't get enough of (I can't get enough of)  
_

[Hayley]

_So I'll tell you something  
_

[James and Hayley]

_This could be love__ (This could be love)  
because_

[New Directions]

_I've had the time of my life no I never felt like this before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you_

[James and Hayley]

_Hey baby, hey baby_

[Hayley]

_With my body and soul I __want you__ more than you'll ever know  
_

[James]

_So we'll just let it go don't be afraid to lose control_

[Hayley]

_Yes I know what's on your mind when you say  
"Stay with me tonight" (stay with me)  
_

[James]

_Just remember!_

[James and Hayley]

_You're the one thing I can't get enough of  
(I can't get enough of)  
So I'll tell you something  
This could be love (this could be love) because_

[New Directions]

_(I've had) I've had the time of my life no I never felt this way before  
Yes I swear it's the truth and I owe it all to you.  
Cause I've had the time of my life  
and I've searched through every __open door__  
Till I've found the truth and I owe it all to you_

As the New Directions finished the audience gave another standing ovation to the group. They all looked at each other with faces filled with happiness and accomplishment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The New Directions all held hands on-stage awaiting the results. Audrey and Hayley both gripped their hands tight. "And now your 2029 Mid-West Sectionals first place winner is…

New Directions!" said the announcer. Everyone shouted and cheered and exchanged hugs. "We did it!" Audrey shouted to Hayley. "I can't believe our idea worked!" Hayley shouted back as Audrey pulled her in for a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Audrey and Hayley gathered their things and started to leave. "Hey Audrey, Hayley can I talk to you both for a second?" asked Mr. Shue. "Sure," both girls said in unison. "I just wanted to let you both know how great you both were today," said Mr. Shue as the three of them started walking out together. "Thanks Mr. Shue we're both glad that we won," said Audrey. Mr. Shue smiled and started to walk out in a different direction.

"There they are," said Finn towards both girls. Audrey and Hayley started to walk a little faster once they caught sight of their parents. "You both were so amazing and you did our songs!" said Quinn. "Now did you see why we didn't tell you?" said Hayley and the four adults laughed. "Audrey was the one who stole the show," added Hayley. Audrey looked at her and gave her a smile. Rachel gave her daughter a hug, "You were amazing up there sweetheart, you we're me." "Thanks Mom," Audrey said letting go.

"Audrey?" said a voice. Audrey turned around and saw that it was Lindsay. "Oh no," whispered Hayley.

"Lindsay?" Audrey asked in response. Lindsay hated her, Audrey had no idea why she would want to talk to her.

"I just wanted to say that, I'm glad you got the solo because it wouldn't have been as great as that performance and we probably wouldn't have won if I sung it," said Lindsay. Audrey was surprised at what Lindsay had just said to her. From behind Finn, Rachel, Quinn, and Sam had questioned looks on their faces. Hayley's jaw dropped and was in disbelief. "Thanks," Audrey said with doubt. Lindsay nodded and walked away.

When Lindsay was out of sight Audrey turned back around to find Hayley laughing. "What's so funny?" Sam asked his daughter. "Did she really just say that? What a joke. Watch when we go back to school on Monday she's gonna go back to hating you," said Hayley and Audrey laughed along with her friend. "Who was she?" Rachel asked. "Her name is Lindsay and she wanted the solo for 'Don't Rain on my Parade' and so did Audrey. She basically threatened Audrey to drop out but she didn't and ended up beating her anyways," said Hayley. "What she said," said Audrey. "I'm so proud of you, we both are," said Rachel.

* * *

_I hope you all like this chapter! Next get ready to celebrate Christmas with the Hudsons! Lot's of characters comming back and some that are new to the story! _

_Please Review! Thanks!_


	16. Christmas With The Hudsons Part 1

**I have to say I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! To get me in the Christmas mood I put on the Christmas station on my Pandora app and well now I really want it to be Christmas! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, MIA, HAYLEY, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

**BTW: There will be two parts for this so consider this Part 1!**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and the Hudson's were getting ready for Kurt, Blaine, and Mia to come over and celebrate Christmas with them. They were flying in from NYC and were going to stay until New Years Day. Audrey was helping her Mom bake cookies in the kitchen. Rachel loved celebrating Christmas even though she was Jewish, she absolutely loved the holiday.

Soon enough the doorbell rang. "Finn can you get it?" Rachel asked. "Sure babe," he responded. Finn walked to the front door and opened it releasing the cold into the house. "Uncle Finn!" shouted Mia as she ran into her Uncles arms. Finn scooped up his niece, "Merry Christmas," he said to all of them. "Merry Christmas," Kurt and Blaine said back. The four of them entered the warm house. It was filled with the smell of cookies and the sound of Christmas music playing throughout the house. Kurt and Blaine took off their coats and snow covered boots. Blaine helped Mia get her snow attire off as well. Finn brought their luggage into the house. "Uncle Kurt, Uncle Blaine!" Audrey said coming from around the corner. She gave both her Uncles a hug and a side kiss. "Merry Christmas," they both said in unison to Audrey. "Audrey!" said Mia with excitement. "Hey Mia, I missed you!" she said as she lifted up her cousin and spun her around. This is what Audrey loved the most about Christmas, being around her family. "I missed you too!" she said back as she put her down.

"Where's your Mom?" Kurt asked. "Oh, she's in the kitchen finishing up the cookies," said Audrey. "Cookies?" Mia asked. "Yes, cookies!" Soon enough Rachel came out to greet her family. "Ahhh, get over here," she said to Kurt and Blaine as she gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Kurt and Blaine both laughed, "We've missed you all!" said Blaine. "Us too!" said Finn.

"Aunt Rachel," said Mia as she dashed over to her Aunt. Rachel was the closest thing that Mia had for a Mother so she loved her dearly. "Ooooo, Mia be careful, remember what we said?" asked Kurt. "That Aunt Rachel has a baby in her belly and I have to be careful around her," said Mia looking up at her two Dads. "That's right," said Blaine. "Oh it's fine, come here," said Rachel with her arms open for Mia to give her a hug. Mia's face lit up as she gave her Aunt a hug and a kiss, Rachel laughed at the response.

"Your house looks even more beautiful in person!" said Blaine. "Thank you," said Rachel. Audrey took Mia into the Kitchen to get a cookie and the four adults went into the living room and sat in the couch.

"Which one do you want Santa, snowman, reindeer, or a Christmas tree?" Audrey asked pointing towards the sugar cookies. Mia thought for a second and said, "Santa!" Audrey laughed as she picked up one of the Santa cookies off the cooling rack and handed it to her cousin. "Thanks Audrey!" said Mia as she ran into the living room. "You're welcome!" Audrey said back. Audrey felt her phone buzzing in her jean pocket. She looked at her phone that read _Hayley calling_, Audrey answered.

"Hello?" asked Audrey.

"Oh my god I'm in hell," said Hayley.

"Why?" Audrey asked while laughing.

"My grandparents are fighting with my parents, Ryan is complaining to me because he's bored. And Sydney's crying because she wants to go home, so I'm having a great Christmas. And Beth and I are just staring at each other because we have no idea what to do."

"Where are you now?"

"The bathroom, the only quiet place in my grandparents' house. What's up with you?"

"Mine's great. My Uncles and cousin just arrived, my Mom and I baked cookies and I believe we're watching 'White Christmas'."

"Well I'm glad you're having a great time. Can't wait for tomorrow to have Christmas dinner over there tomorrow and meet them."

"Thanks, I'm excited too!"

"Alright I better go, Ryan wants me."

Audrey laughed, "Ok, bye!"

"Bye," said Hayley.

Audrey put her phone in her back pocket and grabbed a snowman cookie off the cooling rack and headed into the living room with the rest of her family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that Christmas Eve night, after dinner Mia recommended that they'd all watch 'The Polar Express' so they did. By the time it was over Mia was close to falling asleep.

"Alright Mia, it's time for you to get to bed," said Blaine. "But Dad, I want to stay up to see Santa this year," said a sleepy Mia as she rubbed her eyes. "Well Santa isn't going to come if you're still awake," said Finn. Audrey silently laughed and Rachel smiled. "That means he isn't going to bring you that American Girl doll you wanted," said Kurt. Mia's eyes widened hopped off the couch and grabbed both her fathers' hands, "Come on Dad, come on Daddy! Santa might have passed our Aunt Rachel and Uncle Finn's house already!" The five of them laughed at the little girl. "We'll be right back," said Kurt while laughing. "Ok," said Audrey, Finn, and Rachel in unison.

"Do you want to watch one more?" Audrey asked while getting up from the couch. "Sure how about 'It's a Wonderful Life'?" suggested Finn. Rachel agreed and so did Audrey. She placed the DVD into the DVD player. They waited for Kurt and Blaine to get back to watch it.

"Alright, she's asleep," said Blaine. "What are we watching now?" Kurt asked. "'It's a Wonderful Life'," said Finn. "Ooooo one of my favorites," said Kurt. Audrey smiled and pressed play on the DVD remote. She rested her head onto her Father's shoulder as she and her family watched the movie.

_"Look Daddy, Teacher says every time a bell rings, an angel get's its wings."_

Audrey smiled at the TV, she loved that part of the movie. By the time the movie was over it was about 9:30 and Audrey was really tired. Rachel and Blaine both had fallen asleep, but Finn and Kurt were still awake. Finn woke up Rachel and Kurt woke up Blaine. The five of them headed to their rooms to go to bed. Audrey couldn't wait for the morning. It was going to be Christmas.

* * *

_I hope you're all in a Christmas mood as much as I am right now! Part 2 will be up later tonight! _

_Please Review! Thanks!_


	17. Merry Christmas Audrey Part 2

So this is **PART 2** for the 'Christmas Chapter'. This is the longest chapter that I have ever written! 2,000+ words! Thank you all soooo much for your wonderful reviews, favorites, alerts, and ideas! This chapter is dedicated to my good friend iluvglee444. She's so sweet and so nice!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, MIA, AND HAYLEY!**

* * *

"Audrey," said Mia trying to wake her cousin up, but Audrey didn't respond. "Audrey! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!" again Mia protested. Audrey finally started to wake up, "Are your Dads up yet?" Audrey asked. "Yeah everyone is! They're all waiting for you to open presents!" said Mia. Audrey quickly got out of bed to join the rest of her family. Audrey took Mia's hand and both girls headed downstairs to celebrate Christmas.

"Merry Christmas sleepy head," said Finn as Audrey came downstairs with Mia. Finn and Rachel were sitting next to each other on the couch and Kurt and Blaine on the other. Audrey laughed, "Sorry to keep you all waiting. Merry Christmas," she said as she exchanged hugs and kisses with her family. Audrey and Mia sat on the floor by the tree and began to open their presents. "Did you already exchange gifts?" asked Rachel. "Yeah we had a shopping trip. That was our gift to each other," said Kurt.

Audrey mostly received clothes, gift cards, and jewelry. Mia grabbed one from under the tree, on the tag it read _To: Mia From: Santa. _After she read the tag she couldn't tear off the paper fast enough, soon she screamed with delight. "She's so pretty!" said Mia as she admired her new American Girl doll. Kurt and Blaine eyed each other as at six year old was in awe. Finn got up from the couch and walked towards the tree and grabbed a present from under the tree. He sat back down on the couch and handed it to Rachel. "Merry Christmas," he said to her as she opened the present. "What's this?" she asked holding up a small voice recorder. "I know it isn't much but it's for you well really it's for the baby. It's for when you can't be around him or her and you can record your voice or you singing a song or something like that," said Finn. Rachel smiled at the gift, "I love it," she said right before she gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ewww!" said Mia. "Oh Mia it's not ewww, it's sweet and romantic," said Audrey. Rachel smiled again as their lips separated, so did Finn. "Thank you, and now for your gift. Audrey sweetie could you hand me that present right there?" said Rachel as she pointed to another one of the presents under the tree. Audrey got up from her place on the floor, grabbed the present and handed it to her Mom. "Merry Christmas," she said handing him the present. Finn opened it to find a sterling silver watch. "Oh it's beautiful Rachel. Thank you," said Finn as he gave her another kiss.

"Audrey there's one more for you," said Mia pulling out the last present from under the tree. "Really?" said Audrey as she scooted over towards Mia. There was a small card taped to the top of the box. She opened the card which read:

_Audrey,_

_Merry Christmas, we love you so much words couldn't express it. We hope you enjoy this, you deserve it._

_Mom and Dad_

Audrey smiled and closed the card. "What is it?" Audrey asked. "Well open it and find out," said Finn jokingly with his arm around Rachel. The five observed her as she tore open the wrapping paper. Audrey opened the box to find two plane tickets for New York City. "Oh my god, are you serious? When am I going?" "Spring break, you're going to stay with Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine," said Rachel. "Wait but who's the second ticket for?" Audrey again asked. "Well who do you think it's for?" said Finn. "Hayley?" Finn and Rachel both nodded at their now jittery daughter. "Does she know?" "No but Sam and Quinn do and they said yes," Rachel responded. Audrey smiled as she bit her lip and dashed over to her Mom and Dad to give them a hug. She had an arm around each of their necks and she was in between them. She whispered in their ears, "Thank you so much." "You're welcome," they both said in unison. Audrey got up and wiped away her tears. Audrey laughed a little, "Sorry, this just means so much to me," Finn and Rachel both smiled at their daughter, "We know it does sweetheart," said Rachel. Audrey smiled and headed over to her Uncles. "Thank you both too." "You're very welcome Audrey," said Blaine. "We can't wait to have you both over," said Kurt. Audrey smiled again. This Christmas couldn't get any better for Audrey.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon Burt and Carole arrived and everyone exchanged their Christmas greetings. Then Beth and The Evans' showed up. "Merry Christmas!" said Audrey hugging her best friend. "Merry Christmas to you too!" said Hayley. "Here," said Audrey as she handed Hayley one of the plane tickets. "What's this?" said Hayley as she looked at the ticket. "New York? You're taking me to New York City!" screamed Hayley. "Yep, Spring Break!" screamed Audrey. Everyone turned to face the two excited girls. "I think she told her," said Finn towards Rachel. "But wait, I have to ask my parents first." "You don't have to," said Quinn from behind her. "You can go," said Sam. "Really? Thank you so much!" said Hayley hugging her Mom and Dad. When she let go of her parents she turned to Audrey and said, "Thank you so much Audrey." "What are friends for?" responded Audrey. Hayley smiled and gave her another hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Then it was time for Christmas dinner. The eleven of them sat down at the large dining room table and began to eat.

"Hey Rach, do you think your Mom is going to come?" whispered Finn. "Yeah I invited her but I doubt she'll show up this late," said Rachel just before the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," said Audrey as she got up from the table. Audrey made her way to the front door. She opened it and said, "Grandma Shelby! You came!" said Audrey hugging her Grandmother. "Hey sweetheart. I wouldn't miss seeing you for the world," said Shelby. Audrey hadn't seen her Grandmother in quite a while so Audrey was thrilled to see her. "Am I too late?" Shelby asked letting go of her Granddaughter. "Not at all we just started eating," said Audrey as she took her Grandmothers hand and led her into the dining room.

"Mom, Grandma Shelby is here," said Audrey. "Mom, you came!" said Rachel as she got up from her chair. "Yeah, sorry I'm late everybody, the traffic was terrible." "Thanks for coming," said Rachel as she gave her Mother a hug. "You look great sweetheart," said Shelby. "Thanks Mom." Rachel led her back to the table to join everyone. Shelby sat down at the table and enjoyed Christmas dinner with everybody.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Christmas dinner everyone gathered in the living room to relax and talk. "So Rachel when are you due?" asked Quinn. "The doctor said May 30th," responded Rachel with a smile as she touched her bump. "Boy or Girl?" asked Beth. "Well this time we want to keep it a surprise," said Finn as he looked at Rachel. "Any names yet?" asked Carole. "Well if it's a boy then definitely Christopher after Finn's Father but if it's another girl we were thinking Lily," said Rachel.

As everyone was all over Rachel about her pregnancy, Audrey was listening from afar. She had left the living room earlier saying she had to get something from her room. No one was really talking to her so she decided to leave the conversation. Audrey soon dashed upstairs and headed to her room. Kurt had caught a glimpse of her running upstairs so he decided to go up and talk to her.

Before her entered her room he could hear her crying. "Audrey can I come in?" "Yeah sure Uncle Kurt." Kurt opened the door to see the crying girl sitting on her bed wiping away her tears so that Kurt couldn't notice she was crying. "Ok Audrey what's going on? Christmas is your favorite holiday so I know it isn't about that so it's obviously about no one talking to you down there," said Kurt. "How did you know?" Audrey asked. "Audrey Hudson, I have known you since the day you were born and you always want the attention," said Kurt. Audrey didn't respond, "Listen Audrey you have got to get over this, the attention isn't always going to be on you everyday twenty-four seven, especially when your brother or sister comes." Audrey looked up at her Uncle, "You're right and I'm sorry. I don't know why I do this, it just makes me look bad." "Well you're just like your Mom in that way, in high school she had always wanted the attention but then she got over it," said Kurt. Audrey giggled as she gave her Uncle a hug, "Thanks Uncle Kurt. I knew you were always my favorite Uncle," said Audrey as Kurt smiled. "Alright we better get back down there before people start thinking that you ran away again." Audrey laughed, "If it's ok with you Uncle Kurt, I would like to take a little walk," said Audrey. "Yeah that's fine," said Kurt as he left her alone.

Audrey put on her red coat and her white knit hat and headed outside. She was thinking about what Kurt had said to her. She really needed to get over this, she had to stop wanting the attention all the time. When Audrey was outside in the cold Christmas air she pulled out her earphones and pressed play on her iPod and began to sing aloud with the song as it began to snow.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
From now on our troubles will be out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yuletide gay  
From now on your troubles will be far away_

Here we are as in olden days  
Happy golden days of your  
Faithful friends who dear to us  
Gather near once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fate allows  
Hang a shining star up on the highest bough  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now

Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more  
Through the years we all will be together  
If the fate allows  
Hang a shining star  
Up on the highest bough  
And have a merry little Christmas now

When everyone had left for the night and the Hummel-Anderson's were asleep in the guest room, it was just the three Hudson's in their living room together. "I don't know about you two but I am exhausted," said Finn as he sat down between Rachel and Audrey. "Did you have a good Christmas Audrey?" asked Rachel as she played with her daughter's wavy brown hair. "Yeah I loved it," said Audrey. "This time next year there will be four of us here," said Finn. Rachel smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "Can we do this again next year? You know having everyone over and spending time with our family and friends?" asked Audrey. "Of course sweetheart. We wouldn't have it any other way," said Rachel as Audrey smiled at her Mother.

Soon Audrey had fallen asleep on the couch. "I got her," said Finn as he got up to carry Audrey to her room. "Are you sure Finn?" "Yeah Rach, she isn't that heavy," responded Finn. When Finn picked her up Audrey put her arms around his neck as he carried her up the stairs. Rachel watched the scene reminding her of when Finn would do that when Audrey was a little girl, she smiled as she followed Finn up to Audrey's bedroom.

Finn placed Audrey on her bed and pulled the covers over. "Merry Christmas Audrey," said Finn as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. Rachel came over to her sleeping daughter and said, "Merry Christmas Audrey," also giving her a kiss on the forehead. Finn waited for Rachel to finish, they closed the bedroom door to leave Audrey with her wonderful thoughts and dreams.

* * *

_I would love to mention the three people who really helped me put this together my friend Heather for Rachel's gift, iluvglee444 for Finn's gift, and Olivia Marie 20 for the Kurt and Audrey scene! _

_In the next chapter it will be January and there will be love in the air for Hayley and soon there will be conflict between the two best friends._

_Please Review! Thanks!_


	18. I Feel Pretty but Unpretty

Yay! Finally it's up! This is kind of short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, AND JOHNNY!**

* * *

"Ok guys, I hope you all had a great weekend. Now we've got to focus on Regional's," said Mr. Shue as he entered the choir room. Everyone headed to their seats and quieted down. "So after our win from Sectionals, why not continue singing songs that the glee club from 2009-2012 have sung?" said Mr. Shue. Everyone started talking to each other as Mr. Shue passed out papers. "Here's a list of songs I have selected that we did. There are quite a few so choose a solo or a duet and have fun with it!" said Mr. Shue. "There are so many," said Hayley. "I know," Audrey responded.

By the time glee club was over, Audrey and Hayley headed towards their lockers. "Hey can I tell you something?" Hayley asked. "Sure we're best friends aren't we?" said Audrey. Hayley then nodded, "I think I like someone, and he's a sophomore." "Who?" "Johnny Lewis," said Hayley. "Ooooo he isn't bad," said Audrey. "I know right? Do you think he likes me?" "Who wouldn't like you Hayley you're super nice, sweet, and drop dead gorgeous," said Audrey as Hayley smiled. With that both girls headed home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that weekend the Hudson's invited the Evans' to watch the Super bowl, Audrey and Hayley sat at the kitchen island still trying to decide on what song they would sing for glee club.

"Why is it so hard to choose, all of these songs are amazing," said Hayley. "Choose what?" asked Quinn as she helped Rachel in the kitchen. "Oh, well for glee club this week Mr. Shue wanted to continue doing songs from when you guys were in glee club. He gave us a list and he wants us to choose," said Audrey in response. "Can we see the list?" asked Rachel as Audrey handed the paper to her Mom. Rachel and Quinn both looked at the paper together and they soon smiled in unison. "How about this one?" asked Quinn as she handed the paper back. "I Feel Pretty/ Unpretty? Why this one?" Hayley asked. "Well because your Mom and I sang that mash up all those years ago and we think you both would do great with it," said Rachel. Audrey and Hayley both agreed and the four of them headed out to the living room to join Finn and Sam to watch the game.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today_

_My outsides are cool_  
_My insides are blue_  
_Everytime I think I'm through_  
_It's because of you_  
_I've tried different ways_  
_But it's all the same_  
_At the end of the day_  
_I have myself to blame_  
_I'm just trippin'_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if, you can look inside you  
Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty  
I feel pretty, oh so pretty  
I feel pretty and witty and bright_

_Never insecure until I met you_  
_Now I'm being stupid_  
_I used to be so cute to me_  
_Just a little bit skinny_  
_Why do I look to all these things_  
_To keep you happy_  
_Maybe get rid of you_

_And then I'll get back to me (hey)_

_My outsides look cool_  
_My insides are blue_  
_Everytime I think I'm through_  
_It's because of you_  
_I've tried different ways_  
_But it's all the same_

_At the end of the day_  
_I have myself to blame_  
_Keep on trippin'_

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
_You can fix your nose if you says so_  
_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_  
_But if, you can look inside you_  
_Find out who am I, too_  
_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_  
_I feel pretty, oh so pretty_  
_I feel pretty and witty and bright_  
_And I pity, any girl who isn't me tonight_  
_Oh, a-oh oh a-oh, a-oh (Tonight) oh a-oh, oh a-oh a-oh (Tonight) oh- a-oh oh a-oha-oh (Tonight) oh a-oh oh a-oh a-oh_

_(I feel pretty)You can buy your hair if it won't grow (Oh so pretty)_  
_You can fix your nose if he says so (I feel pretty and witty and bright)_  
_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_  
_But if, you can look inside you_  
_Find out who am I, too_  
_Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_  
_I feel pretty, but Unpretty_

Both girls smiled at each other when they stopped, everyone applauded for the two girls. Audrey and Hayley both exchanged hugs, "That was amazing girls, great job!" said Mr. Shue. They both headed back to their seats and watched the other students perform.

Later that night Audrey was sitting on her plush black armchair as she finished her homework. Soon she felt her phone buzzing in her pocket. It was Hayley and Audrey answered.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hayley screamed.

"What?" Audrey asked while laughing.

"He asked me out!"

"He did? Oh Hayley I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks Audrey, our first date is Friday! I'm so excited! What are you doing?"

"That's awesome Hay! Just doing some homework…."

"Audrey time for dinner!" shouted Rachel interrupting Audrey from her conversation.

"Oh sorry Hayley I have to go, dinner."

"That's ok, I just wanted to tell you. Bye!"

"Bye," said Audrey as she hung up. She felt nothing but happiness for Hayley as she got up and headed downstairs.

* * *

_**I hope you all like this chapter! So we are now introduced to Johnny, Hayley's new boyfriend. **_

_**Drama is in the next chapter and A LOT of it! **_

_**Oh and I want to know, do you think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl! Tell me ur answer by sending a review! Thanks!**_


	19. Happy Valentine's Day

Ok, so I like this chapter a lot! So this is where the drama happens so here you go! Enjoy!

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, AND JOHNNY!**

* * *

It's been about a month since Hayley and Johnny have started going out and Audrey couldn't be any happier for them. As Audrey was grabbing some books from her locker someone approached her.

"Hey Audrey."

"Oh, hey Johnny, Hayley's in the bathroom. She'll be right out."

"Thanks but I wanted to talk to you. You see, I'm having a hard time in Geometry and I just wanted to know if you could tutor me after school because I know Geometry is easy for you so…" said Johnny.

"Sure! How does 2:30 tomorrow after school sound?" responded Audrey.

"Sounds great, thanks." Soon enough Hayley came out of the bathroom, "Hey you two, what are you talking about?" Hayley asked as Johnny placed a kiss on her cheek. "Well Audrey was nice enough to tutor me in Geometry. We start tomorrow," said Johnny. "That's great! Audrey is so smart you'll have it down in no time. Bye Audrey!" said Hayley as she gave her friend a hug goodbye. "Bye!" said Audrey letting go. The couple walked away leaving Audrey by her locker. She felt kind of weird after her conversation with Johnny. But she just shook it off and headed to her next class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here try this one. Remember what I told you," said Audrey as she pointed to the problem in the Geometry book. Johnny quickly looked at it and started the problem. When he put his pencil down he let Audrey look at his work. "That's it!" Audrey said. Johnny smiled, so proud of himself. Hayley was coming down shortly to meet the two so that Johnny and Hayley could go on their date. "I think you're going to do great on the next test," said Audrey. Johnny nodded and then there was a moment of silence. "You're really smart Audrey," said Johnny as Audrey smiled. "Thanks Johnny," Audrey responded. Right then he kissed her. Hayley came into the library to see if Johnny was ready to go but all she saw was her best friend kissing her boyfriend. Tears started to stream down Hayley's face and she ran out. Audrey quickly pulled away, "What the hell are you doing?" "You're a very pretty girl Audrey, smart and talented too. Honestly I like you a lot more than Hayley," said Johnny. "No, no, no, you're Hayley's boyfriend, you like her not me," said Audrey as she got up and grabbed her things. "Where are you going?" "Away from you. Don't you ever talk to me again, you ass hole." Audrey hardly ever cursed but she was so angry at this point. She quickly ran out of the library. She had to talk to Hayley about what happened.

When Audrey arrived home she noticed a note on the kitchen counter which read:

_Audrey,_

_Gone for another doctor's appointment with your father. We'll be home by 4:00. _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

"Great," said Audrey. The person she wanted to talk to the most right now was at a doctor's appointment. Audrey headed upstairs to her room, threw her school bag on the floor, and dialed Hayley's number.

"Hayley I need to tell you something," said Audrey.

"How could you?" Hayley shouted on the phone.

"What?" Audrey responded.

"You know what Hayley. You kissed Johnny in the library! I saw you! He told me everything even before that. How you were flirting with him and leading him on!"

"What are you talking about? He kissed me! I did not flirt with him! He was telling me how I was pretty, smart, and talented and then he kissed me!"

"How could you make stuff up like that Audrey? I thought you were better than that. I thought you were my friend!" Hayley shouted again.

Audrey couldn't believe what she was hearing and she started to cry, "I can't believe this! You would believe some guy that you have just met a month ago, but you won't believe your best friend, the person you have known since you were eight? I guess we aren't friends anymore so you can forget New York and just forget our friendship all together!" shouted Audrey.

"Fine I will! Goodbye Audrey!" shouted Hayley as she hung up.

Audrey stared at her phone, she then put it on her side table. Audrey collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow, she had just lost her best friend.

"Hey what's going on?" Rachel asked as she came into her room. Audrey sprang up from her bed and ran over to give her Mom a hug. She continued to cry as she rested her head on her mother's chest. "What happened baby?" Rachel asked as she rubbed her daughters head. "Hayley and I got into a huge fight," said Audrey as the Mother and Daughter walked over to Audrey's bed to sit down. "Over what?" Rachel asked. "A guy, well I don't even like him it's just so complicated Mom," said Audrey as she rested her head into her Mother's lap. Rachel started to play with her hair like she always did and said, "Why don't you tell me from the very beginning?" Rachel asked. Audrey nodded and proceeded with the story.

Sunday was Valentine's Day and Audrey was glad that she didn't have to see Hayley and Johnny on the day of love. She woke up on a bright sunny morning still miserable from the argument she had with Hayley two days prior. After she talked to her Mom she felt much better but was still upset that she lost her best friend.

Audrey put on her pink robe along with her white bunny slippers and headed downstairs to have breakfast. "Happy Valentine's Day!" said Rachel as she handed Audrey a plate of heart shaped pancakes, "You too Mom," said Audrey as she gave her Mom a hug and smiled. Audrey sat down at the table next to her Dad. "Happy Valentine's Day," said Finn as he rustled Audrey's wavy brown hair. Audrey laughed, "Thanks Daddy," she responded. "Do you guys have anything special planned?" Audrey asked as she began to eat her pancakes. "Well I'm taking your Mom to a romantic restaurant outside of Lima," said Finn. "It better be vegan," said Rachel jokingly. Audrey laughed as she continued to eat. "What are you going to do sweetheart?" Rachel asked. "I'll just stay here, order some food and watch some movies. Don't worry about me, you two have a good time," Audrey said with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so fat," said Rachel as she finished putting her outfit on. "What do you expect Mom? You are pregnant," said Audrey. Rachel sighed and both of them headed out to the foyer. Finn was waiting for Rachel at the door. "You look beautiful," said Finn. "Finn don't lie, I'm so fat," responded Rachel. "No you're not. You look so beautiful," Finn insisted. Rachel smiled and Finn gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Soon the doorbell rang. Audrey was sitting on the living room couch when the visitor entered. She got up to see who it was, "Grandma Shelby!" Audrey said with delight as she hugged her Grandmother. "Did you really think we were going to leave you here by yourself on Valentine's Day?" said Finn. Audrey smiled and gave her parents both a hug goodbye. "Thanks Mom for coming, just make sure she's in bed no later than 10:30 she has school tomorrow," said Rachel. "You're welcome sweetheart and I will," said Shelby.

After Finn and Rachel left Shelby and Audrey ordered pizza and watched the Notebook. "So what's been up with you sweetheart? We haven't talked in a long time," said Shelby. Audrey sighed, "Well Hayley and I had a huge fight on Friday and basically we're no longer friends," said Audrey. Shelby could tell that her Granddaughter was upset so she didn't want to ask for details. "What's going to happen to your New York City trip?" "Well I told her that she couldn't go so I'm not even sure if I'm still going," responded Audrey. "You miss New York so much Audrey, I can see it. You're a New Yorker and you should still go, Hayley or no Hayley," said Shelby. Audrey smiled and hugged her Grandmother. "Thanks Grandma, I needed that." After Audrey and Shelby's conversation they continued to watch the movie.

Finn and Rachel entered through the door and saw Shelby sitting on the couch. "Hey how did it go?" Shelby asked getting up from the couch. "It was great! It really was a romantic restaurant. We had a great time," said Rachel. "What did you two do?" Rachel added. "We ordered pizza and watched the Notebook. What's that?" asked Shelby. "Oh we picked it up for Audrey on our way home. Rachel thought it was cute and she wanted to get it for her," said Finn holding up a white bear holding a heart in its hands. Shelby laughed, "It is very cute. Alright I better get going. Audrey went to bed about an hour ago, good night. Happy Valentine's Day!" she said as she gave hugs to the two of them. "Happy Valentine's Day," Finn and Rachel said in unison.

They both entered Audrey's room and placed the bear next to her so that she would see it when she woke up. They both watched her sleep for the longest time which they used to do when she was a baby. The two of them headed to their bedroom to head in for the night.

"We have got to talk to Sam and Quinn tomorrow about this. Audrey is just not herself, you should have seen her Finn," said Rachel as she got under the covers next to her husband. "I can't believe Hayley wouldn't believe her when she tried to tell her what happened," said Finn. "I also blame Johnny, he's the one who really started this," said Rachel. Finn nodded in agreement towards his wife. Rachel leaned into Finn as he put his arm around her. "Do you think it was a smart choice, moving here, making Audrey change her life style, leaving a place she loved dearly. Everything in New York was perfect," Rachel asked. "Yeah I think it was Rach. I mean most of our family is here anyways. Audrey will be fine she's a strong girl. And we did this because we love her, right?" Finn asked. "Of course Finn," said Rachel. Finn gave her a long kiss on the lips. "I love you," said Finn. "I love you too. Oh and thanks for not kissing me on the cheek. I think that was worth a dollar," said Rachel as Finn laughed and so did she.

* * *

**_Ok so right now Hayley and Audrey aren't friends, sadly. I hope you all liked how I brought Shelby back. Oh and more Finn and Rachel which I thought the story was lacking a lot of. Again another Audrey and Rachel moment. I know a lot of you like the Audrey and Finn moments so I really hope to have one in the next chapter. _**

**_The drama will continue in the next chapter. What will Sam and Quinn say about all of this? Will they believe their daughter or what Finn and Rachel tell them? _**

**_This will all be answered in the next chapter!_**

**_Please Review! Thanks!_**


	20. Bad Move Hayley

Here ya go! Enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, LINDSAY, JOHNNY, AND HANNAH!**

* * *

Audrey sat in her seat at glee club ignoring Hayley. Mr. Shue soon walked in and greeted the glee club, "Ok everyone settle down now. Alright does anyone have their song prepared for today?" Mr. Shue asked the class. The assignment was to find a song that tells a story and sing about it. Audrey's hand shot right up. "Audrey, you're ready?" asked Mr. Shue. Audrey nodded and she made her way to the front of the room. "I know that country really isn't my favorite genre of music but this song really sends a message," said Audrey. She pointed to the jazz band for their cue, and she began to sing.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember

He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life

_Oh you better run for your life_

"Wow Audrey amazing job! Great high note at the end!" praised Mr. Shue as he clapped. The other students got up from their seats and applauded except Hayley who just sat down in her seat with her arms crossed. She knew that the song was a warning to her but she just ignored the meaning and brushed it off. "Hayley do you have anything prepared for today?" asked Mr. Shue as Audrey sat back down in her seat. "No I don't. Sorry Mr. Shue," said Hayley. "That's ok, does anyone else have anything prepared for today?" again asked Mr. Shue. No one raised their hand. "Alright then, just have something by tomorrow everyone, you're dismissed." Everyone got up from their seats, grabbed their things and headed out the door. Audrey was the last to leave, "Hey Audrey can I talk to you for a second?" asked Mr. Shue. "Sure," said Audrey as she grabbed her bag. "Is something going on between you and Hayley? Because these past few days you haven't been talking to each other and you both are usually so close." "Well we got in a fight last week and we haven't been talking because of it," said Audrey. Mr. Shue nodded, "Alright well I just wanted to know. Do you need a ride home?" Mr. Shue offered. "Yeah that would be great," said Audrey with a smile.

Mr. Shue pulled to the side of the curb to drop Audrey off. "Would you like to come in? I'm sure they would love to see you again Mr. Shue," offered Audrey. "Sure," said Mr. Shue.

"Mom, Dad? I'm home!" shouted Audrey. "Hi sweetheart how was…Mr. Shuester!" Rachel squealed. The sixteen year old girl came out of her as she hugged her old glee club teacher. Mr. Shue laughed at the response. "Finn come down here!" said Rachel, loud enough for Finn to hear. "How are you Rachel? Well obviously you're pregnant but how have you been otherwise?" Mr. Shue asked. "I'm great! Oh it's so great to see you again!" said Rachel as she gave him another hug. "Mr. Shue!" said Finn entering the room. "How have you been?" Finn asked. "I'm great, Emma's great, Hannah graduated last year and was accepted at UCLA so everything's great!" Audrey watched the three exchange hugs as they caught up on the past few years. "Well I just wanted to give this young lady a ride home today," said Mr. Shue as he looked towards Audrey. "She's such a mixture of both of you that's all I can say. Great job again today in glee club Audrey," said Mr. Shue as Finn and Rachel smiled at their daughter. "Oh please Mr. Shue stay for dinner," offered Rachel. "That's ok, Emma's waiting for me at home. Thanks anyways," responded Mr. Shue as he gave hugs to both of them.

After Mr. Shue left Audrey asked, "So did you talk to Quinn and Sam?" "Yes we did. They aren't happy that she's dating this early first of all and second they want to hear her side of the story as well," said Finn. Audrey nodded, "Alright I'm going to go upstairs and take a nap for a bit, is that ok?" "Of course you can," responded Rachel as Audrey made her way up the stairs to her bedroom.

Hayley entered her house as quietly as possible. She had just been with Johnny after school and she knew she was home late. "Where have you been?" Sam asked his daughter. "I stayed after school for extra help in Biology," responded Hayley. "After school hours ended two hours ago," replied Sam. "Alright enough with the questions are you dating?" said Quinn. "No, who said I was dating?" "We talked with Finn and Rachel and apparently you and Audrey aren't talking," said Quinn. Hayley had nothing to say. "Don't lie to us Hayley Marie," said Sam. "Fine I am dating, his name is Johnny and he's a sophomore. The reason I'm not talking to Audrey is because she kissed him and I was mad being his girlfriend and all. She tried telling me a different story but I believed Johnny," said Hayley. Quinn and Sam looked at their daughter, "You're breaking up with him tomorrow," said Sam. "But Dad that's not fair!" "Yes it is! You're fourteen years old and you are not ready to date," said Sam. "I'm not breaking up with him," said Hayley as she stormed off into her room. "Hayley get back here!" shouted Quinn but Hayley ignored her.

At lunch the next day Lindsay sat down next to Audrey, "Hey Audrey, I need to talk to you," said Lindsay as she sat down at the empty seat that Hayley used to sit in. "What do you want Lindsay," responded Audrey as she continued to eat her lunch. "I thought we were friends?" Audrey laughed,

"Friends?"

"Didn't you hear anything I said to you after Sectionals?"

"Oh I thought you were kidding," responded Audrey.

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Well anyways believe it or not I was in the Library the day Johnny kissed you."

Audrey's eyes grew big, "You did? Everything?"

"Every word and might I say good for you. He's such a jerk," responded Lindsay.

"Wait why are you telling me this?"

"Because Hayley doesn't deserve to be with a guy who just uses girls for, well you know what I mean."

"You don't mean..."

"Well that's what I hear, he uses young freshman girls," said Lindsay.

"Come with me," said Audrey.

Just as Lunch ended Audrey went to Hayley's locker to wait for her, with Lindsay following behind.

"Hayley!" Audrey shouted to get her attention. Hayley started to walk away but Audrey stopped her.

"Hayley you have got to listen to me!" said Audrey. Hayley stopped to listen.

"Ok you're going to think I'm insane but I am telling the truth. Johnny is using you."

"What? Are you crazy?" said Hayley.

"No she's not crazy," said Lindsay.

"What is she doing here?"

"I was in the Library when Johnny kissed Audrey and he did kiss her. I heard Audrey say to him quote 'what the hell is wrong with you?'"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm trying to be a better person and this is my first well better person act."

"How do you know he's using me?" Hayley asked.

"I have several sources confirming his other 'girlfriends' and he uses them."

Hayley didn't know what to say. There was a long moment of silence before she spoke up.

"You were telling the truth," said Hayley.

Audrey smiled, "Of course I was. Hayley I would never lie to you." Hayley hugged Audrey tight. Audrey was happy to have her best friend back. "Well I guess my work here is done," said Lindsay as she walked away. "Is it too late to join you on your trip to New York?" Hayley asked. Audrey smiled, "Not at all." Audrey and Hayley walked to their next class together. "So when are you going to break up with him?" Hayley pulled out her cell phone, "Right now."


	21. Picnic in the Park

**PLEASE READ!**

**Alright so this chapter is REALLY short but really sweet! The idea from this chapter came from my close friend iluvglee444! Thanks for always being there to bring up ideas to and going through writers block together! Love ya! I would just like to say to all of you, thank you so much again for your amazing reviews and ideas! I love hearing them and I usually try to wwork them into the story! Lol and yes I updated very fast last week because I was home from school and I had a lot of free time to write! I love when my favorite authors update fast! **

**Ok, so there is a lot of Finn and Audrey love in this chapter which has been requested by many people! I hope this is good! More Finn and Audrey comming up as well. Oh and I wanted to say that Hannah who was mentioned in the last chapter is Will and Emma's daughter. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY!**

* * *

"Alright Audrey time to get up, its 10:30," said Finn entering his daughter's bedroom. Audrey groaned and pulled the covers over her head. "Come on Audrey, I didn't feel like getting up early either but we have to get going for our picnic," said Finn. "Is that today?" said Audrey. "Yep, so come on! Mom is already making the food," said Finn. Audrey just groaned again in response. Finn knew what he had to do to get her out of bed and it always worked. "Fine, I guess I'll just have to do the same thing I used to do when you were little when you wouldn't get out of bed," said Finn as he began to tickle his daughter. Audrey squealed with laughter, Finn couldn't help but laugh either. "Ok ok, I'll get up!" said Audrey as Finn stopped. "I love you Audrey," said Finn with a smile as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "Love you to Dad," said Audrey with a laugh as Finn walked out of her room. Audrey got out of bed and started to get ready to spend time with her Mom and Dad.

The Hudson's picked a nice warm day in late March to have their picnic. When they arrived, Finn placed the picnic blanket on the grass as Rachel handed out the food. "Hey Audrey, did we ever tell you about the time the glee club went to Nationals?" asked Finn as Audrey thought for a minute. "From all of the stories you've told me Dad, I don't ever think you have told me about when you went to Nationals," said Audrey. "Well do you want to hear it?" again asked Finn and Audrey nodded yes. "So the glee club was so excited to go to New York City for Nationals, your Mom especially," said Finn as he looked at Rachel with a smile and then she smiled back. "During this time I had broken up with Quinn and I had wanted your Mom back," said Finn. "What did you do?" Audrey asked anxiously as she ate a grape. "Well I texted her to meet me at the bridge in Central Park and I was going to take her out on a special date." "Well I thought it was a work date," added Rachel. Audrey laughed as she rested her head on her Mom's shoulder, Rachel smiled and Audrey continued to listen.

"So there I stood in a black tux, holding a bouquet of flowers, waiting there for her. Then she appeared at the other end of the bridge in an aqua dress and she was the most beautiful woman in the world," said Finn as Rachel looked into his eyes and smiled. "But wait Dad what happened at Nationals?" Audrey asked. "Well what happened was at the time I wanted your Mom back, I had never stopped loving her. So after our duet we kissed," said Finn. Audrey's jaw dropped, "In front of the audience?" Rachel and Finn both nodded, "Yep and it caused us to lose Nationals," said Rachel. "That's so not fair! Just because of one kiss? You should have won!" Audrey protested as Finn and Rachel laughed. "It's ok though because in the end," said Finn as he took Rachel's hand, "we got each other." Audrey smiled at the two, she knew that they both loved each other very much.

"Alright Audrey ready to play some football?" Finn asked as he stood up and grabbed the football next to him, Audrey smiled, "Yep!" Finn and Audrey started to throw the football around and played small games as Rachel watched her husband and daughter. Finn threw the ball to Audrey for her to catch. Audrey caught the ball and ran ahead to get pass Finn. "Touchdown!" Audrey shouted. Finn came up behind her, grabbed her and spun her around, Audrey laughed. Rachel watched the perfect scene and giggled at the two. "Alright time to go!" Rachel said loud enough for Finn and Audrey to hear.

"Today was fun! I had a great time!" Audrey said to both of them as they walked back to the car. "We did too," said Finn.

* * *

_**Yes so lots of love in this one! Next chapter Audrey and Hayley take over New York City! And I am sad to say that I'm getting near the end of this story! Maybe about 5 chapters left? I'm not really sure but I know that I am very close to the end! But...there will be a sequel! More info about that in the future! **_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_


	22. New York, New York

**Another chapter! Yay! So Audrey and Hayley go to New York City! A lot of characters come back and there's a huge shocker in this chapter which I don't think any of you will expect! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, CHRIS, MIA, SARAH, AND ELLA'S MOM!**

* * *

"Ok so as soon as you land call us," said Quinn as she released her daughter from her grasp. "I will Mom," responded Hayley. She then gave her Dad a hug, "Have fun," said Sam letting go. "Thanks Dad."

"Alright so Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine will pick you up at the air port so just look for them when you get there," said Rachel. Audrey smiled "Ok!" Audrey was so excited to go back to New York, she had been counting down the days! "Now boarding flight 227 to New York City," said the woman on the intercom. Hayley gave her Mom and Dad one last hug goodbye and so did Audrey. "Have a great time!" Finn said as the two friends walked on to the plane.

Audrey and Hayley found their seats and sat down. "I can't wait until we get there! I have to buy one of those I heart New York shirts and eat New York City pizza, oh and we have to visit the Statue of Liberty!" said Hayley in excitement. Audrey laughed, "We'll get to do all of that stuff! Oh and the pizza is delicious by the way." Hayley smiled and looked out their window and soon they started to take off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they landed at JFK Audrey caught sight of her Uncles, Audrey ran towards them and Hayley followed. "Uncle Kurt! Uncle Blaine!" said Audrey giving them both a hug. "We missed you!" said Blaine. "Hello Hayley, we're so glad you could come!" said Kurt giving her a hug. Hayley laughed, "I'm so excited to be here!" responded Hayley as the four of them left the airport.

Hayley looked out the taxi window, her face in amazement as she looked at all of the big billboards and advertisements, the honking taxis and the groups of people crossing the streets. Audrey was excited as well, she was home.

Soon they had arrived at Kurt and Blaine's apartment. "Audrey!" said Mia as she ran over to her cousin to give her a hug. "Hey Mia!" said Audrey as she opened her arms. "Thanks for watching Mia, Sarah," said Blaine to the young girl who watched Mia while they were gone. "Not a problem," said Sarah as she walked out.

"Hi Mia I'm Hayley!"

"Hi! I remember you from Christmas!"

Hayley laughed as she hugged the six year old.

"Uncle Kurt can Hayley and I walk around the city for a bit?" Audrey asked sweetly.

"Ok but don't go far," said Kurt.

Audrey and Hayley ran out the door and headed into the Big Apple.

"It's so loud but I love it!" said Hayley as Audrey laughed. "You get used to it." "What do you want to do?" Hayley asked. "Can we stop somewhere first? I want to visit somebody really quick," said Audrey.

"Sure!" responded Hayley as she followed Audrey.

The two girls turned a corner and they arrived at Audrey's old apartment building. "Audrey!" said Chris as he left his spot behind his desk to hug her! "Hey Chris!" "Are you back living in New York?" Chris asked. "Sadly no, I'm just visiting for the week. Oh and this is my best friend Hayley," said Audrey as she introduced the two.

"Hey Audrey the apartment is still for sale you know. Do you want to go up and see it?" Chris offered. Audrey's eyes lit up as Chris gave her the key. "Thank you Chris!" said Audrey as she gave him another hug. Audrey ran over to the elevator and pressed the button that read 45. It felt so good to press that button again.

When they arrived on the 45th floor Audrey ran down the hall with Hayley following close behind. Audrey pulled out the key, unlocked and opened the door, it was exactly the same. "Wow your apartment was so beautiful! You had an amazing view of the entire city!" said Hayley as she walked around. Audrey started to tear up with memories flooding back into her head. Her first steps, her first birthday, her first Christmas. She remembered the day her parents had told her they were moving then she remembered the day they left. "Hey Audrey don't cry," said Hayley as she placed her hand on Audrey's shoulder for comfort. Audrey wiped off her tears and smiled at her friend, "I'm fine, just thinking about the memories I had here. Want to go get something to eat? I'll take you to my favorite café," asked Audrey. "Sure I'd love that," said Hayley as the two girls walked out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god that grilled chicken burger was delicious! You really do know all of the great places to eat in New York," said Hayley as the two continued walking around. "Well I have lived here for fourteen years of my life," Audrey joked. "Where to now?" Audrey asked. "Can we go to Central Park?" Hayley asked. "Sure! Just let me call my Uncle to let him know," said Audrey as she dialed Kurt's number. Kurt said yes, and the two girls headed to Central Park.

"They're not kidding when they say this park is huge!" said Hayley. "Oh I love it! I could spend an entire day here!" said Audrey. "Audrey?" said the person behind her. "Oh my goodness hi! Is Ella here?" Audrey asked Ella's Mom. "Well there's something I want to tell you. I would have contacted you earlier but I heard you moved. Ella was diagnosed with Leukemia soon after you left and she passed away," said Ella's Mom as tears started to run down her face. Audrey stood there in shock, "I'm so sorry." There was a short moment of silence. "She kept asking to see you in the hospital but I said to her I didn't know where you were. God she loved you, she thought you were the sun and the moon," Ella's Mom continued and Audrey started to tear up again. "I wish I was here to see her one last time," responded Audrey. "I have to go Audrey but I just wanted to tell you," said Ella's Mom as she walked away. "Audrey what's going on? I'm so confused" Hayley asked. "I'll explain later."

"I…I don't understand. How could she just go away like that? She was only six," said Audrey as she sat on the couch in Kurt and Blaine's apartment. "Maybe it was just her time, you know?" said Blaine as he handed her a glass of water. "But I just wish I could've seen her one last time," said Audrey. "Are you still up for going out to eat tonight?" asked Kurt. "Yeah I'm fine. Let's go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon day turned to night, the lights of New York City lit up giving New York that City feel. Hayley looked around in awe as they headed back to the apartment after dinner. "It's so beautiful! Now I know why you love it so much Audrey," said Hayley. "Thanks for taking me here, I'll never forget this!" said Hayley pulling Audrey in for a hug. "You're welcome," responded Audrey. "Hey we've got tickets to see Wicked tomorrow!" said Audrey. "Are you serious? Wicked? Oh my god!" said Hayley. Audrey laughed at her friends excitement. Even though she was still upset about Ella she was overjoyed to be back in the city she loved.

* * *

**Sad right? But good? Yes so I decided to have Ella pass away sadly. I debating the idea but I thought it would be good for the story.**

**Next Chapter: It will be early May and it's Mother's Day and Audrey and Hayley want to do something special for Mother's day. Lots of the Evans family comming! This will be a very sweet chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	23. I Had The Best Day With You Today

**So this just might be my favorite chapter! LOTS of Quinn and Hayley! I'm so happy that everyone is looking forward to the sequel! I hope you all like it! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT AUDREY, HAYLEY, RYAN, AND SYDNEY!**

* * *

"We should do something special for Mother's day," said Audrey. "Like what?" Hayley asked as she sat down next to Audrey on her bed. "I don't know something other than the usual card and present," said Audrey. "How about a song?" Hayley suggested. "That's a good idea what song did you have in mind?"

Hayley thought for a minute for the perfect song. She pulled out her iPod from her jean pocket and scrolled through the list of songs. "Here, listen," said Hayley as she handed Audrey one of the ear buds. "This is really good! We should do it!" said Audrey as she took the ear bud out of her ear. "You know to make it even more special you should learn how to play the guitar for when we sing it," said Hayley. "There's just one problem Hayley. I don't have a single clue about playing the guitar!" stated Audrey. "Well I can teach you! I have to say I'm pretty good at it," Hayley said jokingly. Audrey laughed, "Alright fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy Mother's Day!" said Finn and Audrey as they walked into Finn and Rachel's bedroom with her breakfast and a bouquet of flowers. Rachel sat up with a sleepy smile on her face, "Aww you didn't have to do this." "Mom we do this every year," said Audrey as she got up on the bed and sat next to her Mom and handed her the flowers as Finn handed her the breakfast tray with all of her favorite breakfast foods. "Thank you," Rachel said to Finn as she placed a kiss on his lips. Audrey coughed to get her Mom's attention, Rachel laughed. "You too, thank you," she said as she placed a kiss on her daughters head.

Finn had left to go clean up the kitchen as Audrey sat next to her Mom on the bed. "So Mom, I know probably the last thing you want to do is go out so how about we have a Barbra Streisand movie marathon?" said Audrey. Rachel's eyes lit up, "Really?" "Yeah! I know how much you love her," said Audrey as Rachel hugged her daughter. "Alright now let me have a bite of French Toast," said Audrey as Rachel laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From her bedroom Quinn could hear laughter and giggles from down stairs, she knew they were making breakfast for her. Soon enough Sam, Hayley, Ryan, and Sydney arrived in her bedroom with breakfast and gifts. "Happy Mother's Day!" said the four of them in unison. Quinn smiled at them, "Happy Mother's Day Mommy!" said Sydney as he handed her Mom some pictures she drew for her including one of a butterfly, another with flowers, and one with a picture of her and Sydney that said Mommy and Me at the top in crayon. "Hay Hay helped me write that," said Sydney. Quinn laughed, "Thank you baby I'll treasure these forever!" as she hugged her daughter tight and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Happy Mother's Day Mommy," said Ryan as he handed her a card he made which read, _Dear Mommy, Happy Mother's Day. You do so much for me, I love you so much! –Ryan._ "Aww buddy I love you too! Thank you!" said Quinn as she hugged her son and gave him a kiss as well.

Then Hayley walked over, "Alright Mom, my gift is coming later tonight but I do have something to show you." Hayley opened her laptop and placed it on Quinn's lap and pressed play on the video.

_Hi Mom its Beth! ('Hey Quinn' said Puck in the background). _Beth laughed, _Dad say's hi too. _

Quinn started to tear up.

_I just want to say Happy Mother's Day and how much I love you! I miss you so much. I really wish I could be there right now to just hug you and give my gift to you but I'm just going to give it to you right now._ Beth pulled out her guitar and began to sing.

_People always say I have a laugh __  
__Like My Mother Does__  
__Guess that makes sense __  
__She taught me how to smile when things get rough __  
__  
__I've got her spirit __  
__And she's always got my back __  
__When I look at her, __  
__I think I wanna be just like that! __  
__  
__When I love, I give it all I got! __  
__Like my mother does __  
__When I'm scared, I bow my head and pray! __  
__Like my mother does __  
__When I feel weak, and un-pretty! __  
__I know I'm beautiful and strong! __  
__Because, I see myself __  
__Like my mother does __  
__  
__I never met a stranger, __  
__I can talk to anyone __  
__Like my mother does __  
__I let my temper fly __  
__But she can walk away, when she's had enough __  
__  
__She sees everybody, for who they really are __  
__I'm so thankful for her guidance, __  
__She's helped me get this far __  
__  
__When I love, I give it all I got! __  
__Like my mother does __  
__And when I'm scared, I bow my head and pray! __  
__Like my mother does __  
__When I feel weak, and un-pretty! __  
__I know I'm beautiful and strong! __  
__Because, I see myself, __  
__Like my mother does! __  
__  
__She's a rock! __  
__She is grace! __  
__She's an angel! __  
__She's... __  
__My heart and soul! __  
__She does it all! __  
__  
__When I love! I give it all I got! __  
__Like my mother does __  
__And when I'm scared! I bow my head and pray! __  
__Like my mother does __  
__When I feel weak, and un-pretty! __  
__I know I'm beautiful and strong! __  
__Because, I see myself, __  
__Like my mother does! __  
__  
__I hear people saying... I'm starting to look __  
__Like my mother does... _

_I love you Mom, Happy Mother's Day! _Beth blew her a kiss, _Love you._

When the screen went black Quinn had tears streaming down her face, she loved Beth so much. "Aww Mom are you ok?" Hayley asked. "Yeah I am, I loved all of your presents. I can't wait to see yours Hayley," said Quinn as she wiped off some of the tears. Sam gave her a kiss on the lips and left with Ryan and Sydney. "Ok, so after you finish eating breakfast, get dressed because I'm taking you out for a special day," said Hayley. "You are? Aww sweetheart you don't have to do that," said Quinn. "No I want to! It's part of my present."

After lunch, Quinn and Hayley headed towards the mall to shop. "That's a cute bag you got back at that store," said Hayley as the two walked through the mall. "Yeah! I have to show Beth over iChat when we get home," said Quinn. Hayley has always loved her Mom but deep down she had always felt that she loved Beth more. She had always denied it but the thought had always come up in her head.

On the car ride home Hayley brought up the problem, "Hey Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure sweetheart, anything."

"Do you love Beth more than me?"

"Of course not! Why would you ever think that?"

"Well ever since Beth left for college all you talk about is how much you miss her and I understand that she's far away and that you miss her. But just like at the video you had tears streaming down your face but you have never cried like that at any of the gifts I have given you. And you always talk like you're best friends but you never talk like that to me," said Hayley as she started to cry. Quinn saw how upset Hayley was so she pulled the car over to the side of the road. "Hayley look at me," said Quinn as she took Hayley's hand. Hayley turned to face her Mom, "Hayley I have loved you with all my heart since I found out I was pregnant with you," said Quinn as she wiped off her daughters tears. "Don't you ever think for a minute that I love you more than Beth in any way. I love all of you equally. Maybe I haven't given you as much attention but I love you so much Hayley," said Quinn as she pulled Hayley in for a hug.

"I love you too Mom," said Hayley. The mother and daughter soon let go, "If you ever need to talk Hay, I'm always here for you. You know that right?" "Yeah I do," responded Hayley. "Do you think we could have another one of these days again? Just me and you?" Hayley asked. Quinn smiled, "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Hudson's went over the Evans' to celebrate Mother's day. After dinner Hayley and Audrey were ready to perform their songs. Audrey borrowed Hayley's guitar and Hayley used her Dad's.

"Ok everyone Audrey and I want to share something with all of you," said Hayley aloud for everyone could hear. Everyone gathered in the living room as Hayley and Audrey held guitars in their hands. Quinn and Rachel sat next to each other and had their attention on their daughters. "Ok so Hayley and I have something special to share with all of you," said Audrey. "This is for our Mom's and each part we sing is specifically for you. Happy Mother's Day," said Hayley. The two girls then started to strum:

_[Hayley]_

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_  
_But I know you're not scared of anything at all_  
_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

[Audrey]

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school_  
_But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_  
_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_  
_But I know I had the best day with you today_

[Audrey]

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
_

_[Hayley]_

_God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

[Hayley]

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
_

_[Audrey]_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
_

_[Hayley]_

_And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

[Hayley]

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
_

_[Audrey]_

_I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
_

_[Hayley and Audrey]_

_And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

By the end of the song Rachel and Quinn had tears in their eyes and Audrey and Hayley ran over to give them a hug. "That was beautiful," said Quinn. "Audrey where did you learn to play the guitar?" Finn asked. "This girl," Audrey said as she nudged Hayley. "Well were both glad you loved it," said Audrey. "I did have the best day with you today," said Hayley as she hugged her Mom and Audrey did the same.

* * *

_**Sweet right? When I heard the song 'The Best Day' by Taylor Swift I just had to add it in to this chapter! So as you can see I went in depth between Quinn and Hayley's relationship which I thought the story needed. **_

_**I just might be able to finish Audrey Hudson by Monday so get ready! **_

_**Next Chapter: Finn and Audrey have a father daughter day before the baby is born. Regionals is here and the second Hudson child arrives! Lots to come!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	24. You're So Brave

**This is it! Only one more chapter after this one! I really love this chapter and I think you will too! A lot happens in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT: AUDREY, HAYLEY, JAMES, ALEX, NICOLE, MIA, RYAN, SYDNEY, THE WOMAN, THE NURSE AND THE TWO DOCTORS!**

* * *

Audrey was sitting in her bedroom with text books and papers around her. She wanted to do really well on her finals that were coming up soon. She also had Regional's tomorrow and so she had to prepare for that as well. Overall Audrey was pretty stressed.

"Alright Audrey ready to go bowling?" asked Finn as he came into her bedroom.

"Sorry Dad I can't. I have finals to study for and I have Regional's tomorrow to prepare for," said Audrey.

"Come on Audrey, we've been planning this since last week and you love bowling," said Finn as he watched her work.

Audrey put her pencil down and closed the text book, "Ok, let's go." Finn smiled as the two left her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finn and Audrey sat down at one of the tables at the bowling alley and ordered some pizza.

"Are you excited for Regional's tomorrow?" Finn asked as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Yes, I really think we're going to win!" said Audrey with excitement.

"You know one of your Mom and I's first dates was at this bowling alley," said Finn.

"Really?"

"And we were doing the exact same thing, eating pizza, and bowling."

Audrey laughed at the comment.

"You laugh too much Audrey," said Finn.

"No I do not!" Audrey said defensively and Finn laughed.

"Are you ready to bowl?"asked Finn.

Audrey wiped her mouth with a napkin, "Yep!"

Audrey grabbed a pink bowling ball off the rack and positioned herself in the perfect position for her to get a strike. She rolled the ball down the lane and it ended up in the gutter and Finn started to laugh.

"Are you serious Dad? Talk about me laughing a lot," said Audrey jokingly.

"I'm just kidding Audrey. You'll get the next one," said Finn as he grabbed a bowling ball off the rack. He then rolled the ball down the lane and ended up getting a strike. Audrey just shook her head and smiled. She grabbed the pink bowling ball again and focused on the pins. She again rolled the bowling ball down the lane to see all of the pins fall to the ground. Audrey squealed with delight, Finn clapped and gave her a hug.

"See I knew you could do it!" said Finn letting go.

Audrey smiled, "Thanks for taking me out tonight Dad, I'm having a lot of fun."

"No problem," said Finn with a smile and the two of them continued to bowl for the rest of the night.

Finn woke up early the next morning and he headed towards the hallway bathroom until he heard someone's voice that turned out to be Audrey's. He entered her room to find her on her bed crying in pain.

Finn came running over to his daughters aid, "Audrey what's wrong?"

"My stomach, painful," said Audrey making out the words because of the pain she was in.

Finn hated seeing his daughter in pain, he just wanted to make it go away. "Audrey I'm going to get Mom just hang in there sweetheart," said Finn as he ran out of Audrey's bedroom and went into his.

"Rachel wake up," said Finn as he gently touched her shoulder.

"What is it Finn?"

"Now Rach, don't freak out when I say this but something's wrong with Audrey," said Finn.

"What?" said Rachel in a loud tone.

"She's in a lot of pain and I don't know why."

Rachel quickly got out of bed and as fast as she could, went into Audrey's bedroom. By the time she got there Audrey was sweating bullets.

"Mom?" Audrey asked.

"Yes baby I'm here. What's wrong?" Rachel said as Finn stood behind her.

"I'm in pain, my stomach hurts," said Audrey as she continued to cry through the pain. Rachel felt Audrey's stomach and Audrey automatically flinched.

"Sweetheart we have to take you to the hospital," said Rachel.

"I..I hate hospitals and I have Regional's in a few hours," said Audrey insisting she was fine and could still go.

"Audrey there's no way you're going like this," said Rachel.

"Fine," said Audrey as she continued to cry and wince. Finn lifted her up out of her bed and carried her out to the car. "Hang in there Audrey, will be there soon," said Finn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel quickly walked up to the woman at the front desk at the ER.

"Excuse me. My daughter is in excruciating pain and she needs to be seen immediately," said Rachel in demand. The woman noticed Audrey crying and in pain in her father's arms.

"Alright get a team out here, stat!" said the woman to one of the nurses. Soon she along with a doctor came out with a hospital bed. Finn placed her on the hospital bed to let the doctor look at her. Rachel began to cry, she could have imagined Audrey in this position. It didn't take long before the doctor came up with a diagnosis.

"She has Appendicitis, we have to take her into surgery immediately before it ruptures," said the doctor.

"Can we come with her?" asked Finn.

"I'm sorry but we have to get her in immediately," again said the doctor.

"No, I want them to be with me!" demanded Audrey as the doctor continued to wheel her away.

"Wait!" said Finn before Audrey went through the doors. He took Rachel's hand and led her to the side of the hospital bed.

He took Audrey's hand, "You can do this, even though we won't be with you. You're strong enough to do this," said Finn.

Audrey continued to cry, "Ok," she said as she blew them both a kiss. Rachel cried into Finn's chest after Audrey was rolled away. "She'll be fine Rachel," said Finn as he rubbed her back. Rachel didn't respond.

"Rach?"

"Finn?"

"My water just broke."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok so my Mom and Burt are coming for when Audrey gets out of surgery. How are you feeling?" Finn asked as he came into Rachel's hospital room.

"Good," said Rachel as she rested her hands on her bump.

"Glad you took the epidural this time?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry but going without drugs is just too painful," said Rachel referring to when she had Audrey.

"Alright Rachel I think it's time to start pushing," said the doctor as she came into the room. Finn got up from his seat and got next to Rachel and took her hand.

"Are you ready?" asked the doctor.

"Yep," said Rachel.

"Alright now push."

Back in Audrey's room Burt and Carole sat by her for when she wakes up. Audrey began to open her eyes.

"Grandma? Grandpa?" asked Audrey out of confusion.

"Hey sweetie. How do you feel?" Carole asked.

"I feel a lot better. Where are my Mom and Dad?" Audrey asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Your Mom went into labor just after you went into surgery," said Burt.

"Is she ok? Did she have the baby?" Audrey asked.

"Want to go find out?" asked Carole as she offered out her hand for Audrey to take. Audrey was well enough to walk but she couldn't do anything major like running or lifting heavy objects.

With the help of her Grandparents, Audrey walked into the room to see a pink bundle of joy in Rachel's arms. Audrey put her hands over her mouth in amazement.

Rachel and Finn smiled as Audrey walked in.

"Shhhhh, just be quiet she's sleeping," said Rachel as she looked down at her baby. Carole began to cry as she walked over to her son.

"Say hello to Lily Ann Hudson," said Rachel as everyone said 'awwww'

"She's has your nose Finn," Burt pointed out.

Finn took Lily into his arms and he began to cry. "She's so beautiful Rachel," said Finn as he gave Lily a gentle kiss on her head.

"Can I hold her?" Audrey asked.

"Of course you can sweetheart," said Rachel as Finn handed Lily to Audrey.

"Oh my god," said Audrey under her breath. She had never held a new born baby before. She was too young to hold Mia at the time but now she could.

"Hi Lily, I'm your big sister Audrey. You're so pretty and cute and pretty soon Mommy's going to teach you how to sing and Daddy's going to want to teach you how to play football like they did with me," said Audrey as Finn and Rachel watched their two daughters interact for the first time. Right after Audrey stopped talking Lily gave her a little smile.

"Did you just see that? She smiled at me!" Audrey said with excitement but was careful not to wake her sister up.

"Really she did?" asked Finn.

"Yeah!" said Audrey as she handed Lily back to her Mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day everyone came to visit Audrey and to see Lily.

Audrey was resting in her hospital bed until she heard a bunch of voices coming down the hall.

"Audrey!" said Hayley as she came in with the rest of the New Directions fully dressed in their costumes.

Audrey was shocked, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We dropped the competition as soon as we found out you were in the hospital," said James.

"We couldn't perform without you," said Nicole.

"You guys didn't have to do that!" said Audrey.

"But we wanted to," said Alex.

Back in Rachel's room everyone was there, Shelby, Burt, Carole, Quinn, Sam, Ryan, and Sydney. Kurt, Blaine, and Mia had just arrived from New York.

"Audrey should be here," said Rachel. Finn nodded and asked Quinn to call Hayley and tell her to bring Audrey over since they were in separate parts of the hospital.

"Ok I will bye!" said Hayley as she hung up her phone. The New Directions had left a few minutes prior.

"They want you over there," said Hayley as she walked over to the wheel chair and rolled it over for Audrey to get into. Audrey got up from her hospital bed and sat in the wheel chair as Hayley helped roll her way there.

"There she is," said Kurt as Audrey came into the room.

"How did the surgery go?" asked Quinn as she gave Audrey a hug.

"Great! I feel much better," said Audrey.

"Are you ok Audrey?" Mia asked worryingly about her as she gave her a hug and everyone laughed.

"Yes Mia I'm fine."

"Good!" she said letting go.

Hayley helped her up to sit next to Rachel on her hospital bed as Rachel handed Lily to Kurt for him to hold.

"You were so brave, Audrey," said Rachel as she kissed her daughters forehead.

Audrey smiled, "I know," she said as she took her Mom's hand.

Rachel began to laugh. "What?" Audrey asked as she began to laugh.

"Look at us, both in the hospital. You had your appendix removed and I had a baby," said Rachel as everyone started to laugh.

"Quite an adventure, huh?"

* * *

_**Welcome Lily Ann Hudson! Middle name credit goes to iluvglee444 and credit is also given to all the people who gave me the ideas for the Finn and Audrey day and Audrey having her appendix removed. Lol sorry I forgot your usernames cause so amy people give me ideas and i just lose track, but Thank You!**_

_**I know that many of you wanted the baby to be a boy but it just fits better for the sequel if it was a girl. Plus I'm not that great when it comes to boy characters.**_

_**Next (and Sadly) the Final Chapter: it will be June and it's Finn and Rachel's 16 year wedding anniversary! **_

_**Please Review! Thanks!**_

_***More info about the sequel later on today!***_


	25. Faithfully

**33,000+ words, 110+ reviews, 27 chapters, and 3 months later Audrey Hudson is sadly coming to an end. In the beginning when I first had the idea for this story I had no idea where I wanted to go with it, I didn't expect maybe no more than 20 reviews by the end. So, I had the story planned out but I didn't have a name for Finn and Rachel's daughter, the main character. I went through a list of baby names on the internet, I had my eye on Ava or Natalie. But then I watched the movie Breakfast at Tiffany's for the first time (Audrey's Favorite movie BTW) and quickly fell in love with Audrey Hepburn. Then it hit me, AUDREY! I tested the name out with Hudson and it was a perfect fit! **

**This story has made me become a better writer in so many ways and it has also brought out my creative side. I used to suck at spelling and grammar but writing almost every day has helped me improve.**  
**The fans, oh my god you are all so amazing, with your sweet and motivating comments they you are the ones who have kept me writing. I have gotten comments saying how this was their favorite Finchel Fanfiction, which has made my day many times. **

**The ideas people have given me are just so helpful and they really made the story come together.**  
**I have even made some new friends out of all of this as well. Haha one of them we text all the time, from day to night. I can say that she is one of my closest friends now. **  
**So, I just want to say that I am so thankful for this experience and that I can't wait to write the sequel which will be coming out late June! Thank you all! And enjoy the final chapter of Audrey Hudson.**

* * *

"Finn did you confirm our dinner reservation?" Rachel said loud enough for him to hear.

"Yep! But Rach, we still don't have a sitter for Lily," said Finn as he entered with his tux on.

"Can't Burt and Carole watch her?" suggested Rachel.

"They're having one of their date nights tonight."

"Quinn and Sam?"

"Remember they left with Hayley and the kids for vacation," said Finn as he sat next to Rachel on their bed.

"Well I don't know what we're going to do," said Rachel.

Audrey walked in holding Lily in her arms who was starting to cry, "Someone wants to see their Mommy," said Audrey as Rachel smiled and held her hands out.

"Come here baby girl," said Rachel as she took Lily into her arms.

"So when are you guys leaving?" Audrey asked.

"I don't think we're going. We don't have a sitter for Lily," said Finn.

"Why can't I watch her?"

"Audrey don't you think you're a little young to be watching a one month old by yourself?" Rachel asked.

"Mom, I'm almost fifteen I can handle it. Plus it's your anniversary you have to go out," said Audrey.

Finn and Rachel looked at each other and nodded, "Fine, because we trust you and we know that you're responsible," said Rachel.

"Yes!" said Audrey with excitement.

"Ok, so her bottles are already in the fridge so all you have to do is warm them up. If she needs changing her diapers are under the changing table, and.."

Audrey interrupted her Mom, "Mom I got it."

"Alright just making sure and if there's a problem call us," said Rachel.

"Got it," said Audrey as she held Lily.

"Ready?" Finn asked as he came out of the kitchen.

"Yep. Bye Lily Pad! We're going to miss you!" said Rachel as she gave her daughter a gentle kiss on her head and Finn did the same.

"Audrey are you sure you can do this?" Finn asked.

Lily started to play with Audrey's hair and Audrey giggled, "Yes, I'm sure Dad! You two kids go have fun. Happy Anniversary!" said Audrey as the two of them laughed and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright I fed you, changed your diaper, now for a bath," said Audrey as she set up the baby tub for Lily.

"You know that you're really cute, right?" said Audrey as she started to bathe her sister.

"Here's a little sisterly advice for future reference even though you don't understand a word I'm saying. Daddy will always steal your pancakes when you're not looking, he will try to beat you on a one on one game in basketball but all you have to say is that he's weak and you will automatically win. He might even tickle you to wake you up in the morning. Now with Mommy, you can always talk to Mommy about anything, and if you put her favorite song on in the kitchen she will sing and dance around with you in the kitchen. Oh, and try not to bring up her and her years in high school or how her style was sexy school girl librarian chic. Overall we have some pretty awesome parents," said Audrey.

After Lily's bath, Audrey put her into her pajamas and held her as she sat in the rocking chair.

"Alright what song am I going to sing to you tonight?" Audrey asked aloud and noticed that Lily was already starting to close her eyes. Audrey thought for a minute for a song then she had the best idea for a song.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

When Audrey finished the song she sat up and placed Lily in her crib. She watched her sister for the longest time. She couldn't believe that before she hated the idea of having a sibling and now she loved Lily with all her heart. Audrey turned on the small night light in the nursery and left the room to get some rest herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was around eleven o'clock at night when Finn and Rachel arrived home.

"I had a wonderful time," said Rachel as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"So did I," said Finn as he closed the door behind him. He quickly picked up Rachel 'bridal style' and she laughed.

"Finn what are you doing?" said Rachel as Finn placed her on the couch. He pushed the coffee table to the one side of the living room. He then walked over to the stereo and placed a CD in the CD player and soon Faithfully started playing.

"Finn…," said Rachel.

Finn held out his hand, "May I have this dance Rachel Hudson?"

Rachel smiled, "Of course." Rachel took his hand and the two started to slow dance in their living room.

"I love you Rachel, you have given me two beautiful and wonderful daughters. These have been the best sixteen years of my life with you. I love waking up every morning and seeing your beautiful face and warm smile. You're my everything," said Finn.

Rachel began to cry, "Oh Finn, I love you too. You're the sweetest most heartfelt man any woman could ever have. I'm so glad I didn't just choose Broadway, I chose you too."

The two continued to dance to their song for the rest of the night and in that moment they both knew that they were going to be together for years to come.


	26. AUDREY HUDSON 2 SUMMARY! PLEASE READ!

**I would just like to say to all of you that from all of your sweet reviews I cried. Really, I did. You guys gave me the urge to actually start the sequel! I will have the first chapter up by tonight but then I'm taking a little break and continue it again in mid June! **

**So I typed up a summary for you all! Big things are going to happen in this one! Enjoy!**

**Oh and please review and give me some title options cause Audrey Hudson 2 sounds like crap! But something with Audrey Hudson in it! Thanks! Love you all!**

* * *

_**Audrey Hudson 2 (This may or may not change)**_

It's three years later, Audrey is now a senior at McKinley. She has applied to Julliard and really hopes to get in! Lily is now a cute and bubbly three year old and loves her big sister. Rachel gets a call from her old

manager and offers her to go back on Broadway for a few months. Will she take the offer? You will see Audrey with boys and the problems she goes through with them, Hayley as well. Mr. Shue decides to retire

and the glee club decides to do something special for when he does. You will see Audrey go to prom and graduate from McKinley. Follow Audrey through her last year with her family and friends and see her grow

from a young girl into a woman.


	27. AUDREY HUDSON'S SENIOR YEAR IS UP NOW!

The sequel to Audrey Hudson is up now! It's called Audrey Hudson's Senior Year! Go under my profile and look under my stories to find it!


End file.
